Undoing Fate A New Hope
by Sage1988
Summary: Sequel to Undoing Fate. AU. As the war between the Alliance and the Empire continues a terrible new weapon the Death Star threatens to end the Alliance once and for all. Only a set of stolen plans offer a chance to end the threat if Leia can keep them safe. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Star Wars_

 _This is the sequel to my Star Wars Rebels story 'Undoing Fate' and is set in that new timeline. It will cover the events of the first Star Wars film A New Hope and may continue into Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi._

 _This story will be a mix of the new Canon and Legends_

 **Chapter 1 – Chased**

Above the planet Tatooine which was located in Hutt Space, an area where neither the Alliance nor the Empire had authority a small Alliance Blockade Runner named _Tantive IV_ was under attack by a huge _Imperial class_ Star Destroyer named the _Devastator_. Although the Corvette was the faster of the two ships it was clearly outmatched by the _Devastator_ in terms of firepower with each blast of the star destroyer's massive guns hitting the smaller ship hard as it desperately tried to get away.

While two familiar droids moved through the _Tantive IV_ not sure what to do, the bridge of the corvette was a scene of near panic, the crew were forced to shut down the main reactor when it was hit by a particularly hard blast from the enemy star destroyer. The only person that seemed to be staying calm or trying to control their fear was the nineteen year old woman standing at the back of the room. The unofficial commander of the ship for this most important mission, Leia Organa a high ranking official in the Alliance and a Jedi in training. Her white Jedi robes were stark against the orange coloured uniforms of the people around her but the crew took little notice as they went about their jobs. The captain of the ship, known only as Antilles turned to his young boss and told her with a concerned look.

"Princess, the ship is only moments away from being boarded. We need to secure both your safety and that of the Death Star plans."

"Captain I can't just leave you and the crew to die." Leia said. She knew in her heart that she must, this mission was too important they could not risk the plans falling back into Imperial hands. But she did not want to see all the brave men and women on this ship die on her account but Antilles was like stone in his decision unmoved.

"Princess it is time to go." And the bigger man gently grabbed her arm and pulled the half resisting Leia off of the bridge towards the escape pods when suddenly Leia felt a chill coming over her, she felt it not just physically but in the force like her master Depa Billaba had been teaching her. It took her a moment to place the feeling but when she did she almost wished she hadn't.

"Vader is coming, he must be on the Star Destroyer." Antilles stopped and then told her with fear in his voice.

"Then we definitely have to get you off this ship." He pressed the data disk carrying the all-important plans into her hand before they continued on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they were moving to the escape pods the _Tantive IV_ was being dragged by the unyielding tractor beam of the _Devastator_. Vader was standing in the landing bay waiting for his troops to first board the rebel ship before joining them himself. The Rebels had been a source of much frustration to him and the Emperor as their diseased ideals spread across the galaxy. Already the Outer Rim had fallen to their chaos as had an increasing area of the Mid Rim. The fact that the Jedi were the leaders of this Rebellion only made him more angry, his failure to slaughter the Jedi at the Temple nineteen years ago after he had first joined the dark side had been a mark of shame to him. The Emperor had not been pleased that day, especially with so many other Jedi surviving off world as well and he had found himself subjected to his master's anger in the form of lightning an experience he had not wished to repeat.

As he saw the rebel ship pulled into the bay and the docking collar secured his troops rushed forward to board and take the ship, he was distracted by a strange feeling coming from the force. On-board that ship was a Jedi he realised with a dark glee, a Jedi he could take his frustrations out on. His glee only heightened when he felt how powerful this particular Jedi was with a force signature that was almost as powerful as his had been during the Clone Wars although that last part made him hesitate in confusion. There were many force sensitives in the galaxy that were powerful he had killed many of them after all but as of yet no one had come close to his level of force sensitivity. This Jedi might constitute more of a threat than the regular rank and file knights. Seeing his men move out of sight into the corvette he went to join them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Feeling the dark presence of Vader coming closer and the death of her own men who were giving their lives to try and buy time for her to escape Leia and Antilles quickened their steps to the escape pods were they ran into two droids.

"Princess Leia, of my circuits what are we going to do? The Empire will have us melted down and melted into who knows what." C-3PO the golden plated protocol droid said in his anxious manner. His counterpart the blue and white astromech R2-D2 of course was calmer even if he could not speak basic and just warbled in binary. Leia pushed past them into the escape pod, big enough for four people and told her companions.

"Get in." C-3PO was about to protest when R2-D2 pushed him from behind warbling sharply and although he did moved into the pod C-3PO complained.

"Don't you call me an over anxious calculator." Leia then turned to Antilles waiting for him to board only to see him hit the door control sealing the pod before launching the pod.

Already seating in the small control chair Leia had only a second to prepared herself before the pod was violently propelled away from the captured ship and so she gripped the controls tightly as she took a very breath and opened herself to the force letting it guide her actions. She activated the pods thrusters at just the right moment to avoid a turbolaser blast from the star destroyer above. Then another a few moments later and then another and another until the pod caught in the gravity of the desert planet below was out of range of the smaller batteries.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vader was enraged when he felt the Jedi leaving the ship, his rage would only grow when he learned that the Death Star plans were not on the ship and realised the Jedi must have them now. Even as he choked the life out of the ship's captain with his own robotic hands he felt no satisfaction in it. He turned to the lieutenant that had dared report that a single escape pod had left the ship despite all their attempts to destroy it. The near quaking junior officer just stood there wondering if this was going to be his last moment until he was saved by the _Devastator's_ captain who appeared at his shoulder.

"Lord Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin has ordered you make contact with him immediately." Vader turned to the Captain who had been with Vader long enough to know that showing fear was one of the worse things you could do with Vader so he held his ground and stared Vader right into the area on his mask where he eyes should have been defiantly. Vader was silent for a moment as he absorbed the captain's words before replying in a deathly calm voice.

"Does he now?" Vader felt his frustration rising as he realised he was not only going to have to speak to Tarkin which was a chore at the best of times especially given the man's belittling attitude towards the force but also that he was going to have to tell him that the plans had not been recovered yet. It would give the nasty little toad another failure to dangle in front of his face and then there was the Emperor's reaction which gave Vader another reason to worry. Vader would like nothing more than to strangle the life out of the man but the Emperor was too impressed with Tarkin to ever allow that. Turning to the holo communication terminal he activated the device a small blue hologram of the weasel himself appeared.

"Lord Vader report." Tarkin said with all the pompousness that he had built up from being a grand moff for all these years. Vader inside his mask gritted his teeth before answering.

"The plans have been ejected in an escape pod down to the surface of Tatooine. I would have left to recover them if it was not your untimely interruption." Tarkin sneered at Vader.

"You mean that you have failed to recover them and are trying to buy time. Spare me your attempts at deflection Vader, the Emperor has ordered that you come immediately to the Death Star maybe you can take it up with him."

Vader knew better than to argue against an order of the Emperor however much he might want too. Annoyed that he was deprived of the opportunity to hunt a Jedi especially one as powerful as this one he just shut off the transmitter and turned to the captain as told him.

"Send a detachment down to the surface and blockade the planet so that they do not escape off world, see to it personally Captain. I want those plans returned." He said briskly and went off to his Starfighter to make the trip to the technological terror of which Tarkin was so proud however much he might hate the monstrosity himself. The officers went to carry out his orders despite their concerns that it would irritate the Hutt Cartel by disrupting their smuggling operations and other such activities. The way the war was going at present the Empire could ill afford to anger the Hutts and only the thought of the Death Star made them bold enough to push on even though they knew it would be bad for the Empire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the surface of the planet which had long been reduced to little more than sand and rock by the twin suns the hatch of the crashed pod opened revealing a white robed Jedi princess and two droids. Leia picked up the bag of emergency supplies and strapped them to her back before heading off into the desert with nothing more than the force to guide her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Please let me know what you thought by reviewing._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Star Wars_

 **Chapter 2 – Desert March**

The heat of the desert was scorching and because the canteen of water she had gotten from the emergency supplies was only small Leia had to conserve it so she could not ease her thirst that was quickly becoming unbearable so she did her best to push it aside and carry on. The moaning of C-3PO was not helping ease her concern about being stranded in this seemingly unending desert.

"We are made to suffer, it is our lot in life." Leia having been hearing this for the last few hours was gritting her teeth in frustration. Her master had warned her about losing her temper and how anger could be dangerous but Leia had never been the calmest of people something that seemed to concern her master. Master Depa Billaba had told Leia that while emotions were a very powerful tool and could be a great source of strength she had to learn to control them or they would control her. When she had asked why Master Billaba had told her that Darth Vader, the black armoured Sith Lord that was relentless in hunting Jedi across the galaxy were ever they could be found and was responsible for many acts of horror and indiscriminate slaughter had once been a Jedi who had been one of the greatest knights of his generation until his emotions had gotten the better of him and a lust for power had led him down to the dark side. Master Billaba was guilty of allowing her emotions to influence her decisions too sometimes she had confessed to Leia but she told her that you had to remember the bigger picture that you are just one person in a very big galaxy.

So she decided to close her eyes as they kept moving slowly through the boiling sand and drew on the force. Instantly she felt the comforting embrace of the light side that righted her back and brought the aching thirst she was feeling down to a much more bearable level as she led the way. She thought about reaching out to her master but with Vader around she did not want to take the chance he might hear her.

They eventually came upon a rocky area that was very shaded and a place where lifeforms might go to protect themselves from the heat. It would be harder to traverse than continuing across the sand but it would give them some protection from the heat and possibly shelter when night fell. She also felt the force slowly pushing her to head in that direction so with that decision made Leia turned towards the rocky area, R2-D2 followed her immediately but again C-3PO had other ideas.

"Princess Leia, surely we should go this way." He said pointing his mechanical arm in the direction that they had previously been heading in. "The path is much easier."

"C-3PO it is going to get dark soon and if the night is as cold as the day is hot then we are going to need shelter. Now come on." She insisted leaving no room for argument. C-3PO looked on and spluttered as Leia and R2 started moving into the rocky area before following them muttering to himself.

"I'm going to regret this."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night fell quickly on this planet and less than an hour later it was already very dark, Leia pulled a glow stick out of her backpack and shook it for a moment till it emitted light that bathed everything around them in a green glow that at least allowed them to see. The temperature was also dropping very quickly but as of yet they had not managed to find a cave that would shelter them properly and that nagging feeling that came from the force was still urging Leia on. Seeing how dark it was getting and feeling how cold too Leia resolved that if they did not find whatever it was that was causing the pull then they would duck into the first cave they came across that was large enough for all three of them. But Leia found herself reaching for her lightsaber with her free hand as a growing sense of danger rose from her instincts fuelled by the force.

Then she nearly jumped as a high pitched war cry emerged from ahead and Leia dashed forward to see a bunch of sand people about to attack a group of Jawas. Dropping the glow stick Leia pulled her lightsaber from her belt and charged forward with a force fuelled leap. She landed right in front of the charging sand people and ignited her saber, its purple blade emerging instantly and its gentle vibration and humming sound comforting to Leia's ears while casting her face in its glow. The Sand People stopped immediately as they saw her lightsaber blade appear but a second later resumed their charge not thinking it dangerous. Hoping that the sight of her lightsaber would have been enough to scare away the sand people Leia moved into her defensive stance resigning herself to a fight.

One of the Sand People swiped at her with his stick but she blocked the blow slicing the stick in half before responding with a slash across his gut cutting him down with ease but the death of their fellow only drove the other sand people on and they soon came at her with their own weapons. Drawing on the force Leia started moving with the grace of a master dancer dodging their own attacks with efficient yet graceful movements while her lightsaber made the occasional cut or jab. Three of the sand people were dead in less than five seconds and faced with a warrior they could not hit and armed with such speed and a deadly weapon the rest just panicked and ran away presumably to regroup.

Seeing them go Leia switched her lightsaber off and used the force to pull the glow stick back into her hand. The Jawas who she had not given much attention she now noticed were looking at her with their yellow glowing eyes in awe. She turned to them and kneeled down to their level and started talking. Thankfully they understood basic and she understood their language enough to communicate. They agreed to transport her on their sand crawler to the nearest outpost in return for saving their lives from the sand people although she quite forcefully had to make it clear to them that her two droids were not for sale. Just in case after they boarded the sand crawler she kept the droids close to make sure the Jawas remembered that fact.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back on the _Home One_ , the current flagship of the Alliance fleet Depa Billaba was trying to reach out to her apprentice Leia on Tatooine. Alliance spies in the Empire had just confirmed that Leia's ship had been ambushed over the desert planet but she herself had escaped with the Death Star plans. But for some reason she could not connect with her apprentice despite being able to sense her physical and mental state. So while she knew that Leia was fine at the moment she was still trapped by the Imperial blockade. She thought for a moment before turning to her communicator and switching it on, hoping that the people she was reaching out too might be able to help.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leia used meditation to try and recover her strength during the night and the unstable crawler made its way across the desert. Sleep would have been better but she did not trust the Jawas enough to risk it. All she needed was to wake up and find they had dumped her in the middle of the desert while taking her droids and anything else she had of value like her lightsaber. The two droids had powered down so at least she could enjoy the relative silence.

In the early hours of the morning the crawler arrived at its first stop of the day. Leia moved from the hold to see out of the main boarding ramp where they had stopped. It was a moisture farm, she had seen many of them on desert worlds like this one. It was weathered indicating that it had been standing for a long time which given the harsh conditions of the desert was a big achievement. Her eyes were then drawn to the people that had come out to talk to the Jawas. There were two human males dressed in rough looking white and brown outfits; one was an older man looking gruff and unhappy about something. The other was a younger man about Leia's own age, he had blond hair and the air of a simple farm boy and his clothes that were almost the same as the older man's, he was reasonably good looking but Leia felt no spark of interest in him on that level. But as her master had taught her Leia to not just judge on whatever observations she made with her eyes and ears, but also with the force. She was shocked when she did sense how strong the younger man was in the force, an equal to her own strength which surprised her so much that she did not notice the Jawa coming up to her and telling her in a polite way to get off their crawler if she could not pay for passage to the nearest spaceport. Frowning she checked her supplies but was hoping she could get the moisture farmers to take her to somewhere she might get transport off world or at least contact the Alliance so they might come get her. The Death Star plans had to get to them as soon as possible if they had any chance of stopping that enormous battle station from crushing any planet that even dared to show any signs of opposition to the Empire. She knew Tarkin and there was no question as to whether the battle station was just a bluff or not. A man like him would use it without question or hesitation. But shaking herself out of her worries for the future Leia considered the present and turned around to see a Jawa moving over to her two droids with a restraining bolt already in hand. She marched forward, the sound and sight of her was enough to scare the Jawa off so she shook her head and she switched the droids back on.

"Come on, we are getting off this bucket of bolts." R2 did not question her and followed eager to be away from these junk collectors. C-3PO was of course more vocal but followed her all the same.

"Oh thank the maker. Come R2 let's get away from these awful scavengers." He said to his constant partner as if he were the leader but used to his manner neither Leia or R2 responded. Walking down the ramp they saw the two human men looking at a row of broken or just damaged droids that had either been salvaged or possibly stolen by the Jawas. Neither man looked to be impressed by the bad collection before walking away from the Jawas clearly deciding against buying droids in such bad condition. They saw her as she walked down the ramp and the younger man just stared at her while the older man narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He walked over and barked at her with hostility.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" His angry manner seemed to focus on her lightsaber which was clearly visible on her belt and she cringed at how careless she had been at not concealing it better. Hostility towards the Jedi was unfortunate her master had informed her was sadly not uncommon. Whether it was from Imperial propaganda or general fear of their abilities the Jedi seemed to attract the wrong kind of welcome more often these days. So rather than try and cover her weapon she spoke as diplomatically as she could to the older man.

"I apologize for intruding sir, but my ship crashed in the desert and the Jawas were kind enough to bring me here. I was hoping that you might be able to help me find a spaceport?" She said hoping that he was not an Imperial sympathiser. She knew that the Empire was almost certainly looking for her by now and she did not need this man to give away her position. The old man looked at her judging whether she was telling the truth or not. The weight of the data disk that was still safely in her pocket seemed to go up while she waited for his response. It seemed his better nature reared its head and he told her.

"Tomorrow I will take you to Mos Eisley you can get transport there, till then you can stay for the night. But no more." He warned her before walking back into the main building and while she did sense his fear of something curiously though not her she did not sense any malicious intent so she was fairly confident that he did not intend to betray her. Feeling relieved that she had a safe place to stay she looked over to the younger man who was staring at her with a strange look on his face. It was weird though as when she stared back she could feel something too, a sort of connection with him through the force that she had never felt before. Before she could try and explore it any deeper though the young man seemed to shake himself out of his trance and walked over to her holding out his hand.

"I'm Luke." He said with a warm smile which Leia returned feeling more welcome with Luke's cheerful attitude. "That was my Uncle Owen, he is just in a bad mood right now." He assured her but despite his assurance Leia could feel there was more to it than that.

"I'm Leia." She said taking his hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later in Luke's workshop he was eagerly showing her all the machines he had cobbled together. She smiled at his boyish enthusiasm for machines and wondered if he had a natural aptitude as a Jedi Tech Expert a subclass of the Jedi Sentinel, he did showed a remarkable talent for it. He also had a great degree of empathy she had felt and seen from his offer to give her droids an oil bath and take her to the spaceport himself tomorrow morning but she could feel his impatience with being stuck here on the farm rather than out in the galaxy, an attitude that Leia had felt herself at times if she was stuck in one place too long. Leia was broken from her observations when Luke started to ask questions beginning with the one that she had been dreading.

"You are a Jedi? Aren't you?" He asked and she sighed knowing he would feel a lie with the force being that strong with him so decided to be truthful.

"Not a fully, not yet I'm just an apprentice." She told him. This however only seemed to effuse him with more questions.

"So you are with Alliance against the Empire? Have you been in many battles?" He asked sounding excited and Leia who had seen more of the harsher places in the galaxies and the nastier aspects of the war at either her master's side or on solo missions told him gently.

"Yes Luke and the first thing I learned was that war is not a game." She told him. "I have seen men and women lying in the dirt bleeding to death as others are shot, blown up or crushed around them." She said remembering some of the battlefields that she had seen, hellish places. "People die in war Luke and those that do often leave behind people grieving for them. As a Jedi that pain can hurt even if you are just feeling it from others my own master was once put in a coma by the sheer death and destruction that surrounded her in the Clone Wars."

Luke looked at her thoughtfully as he took what she said to heart, for some reason he trusted her even after knowing her only a scant few hours and felt that on some level he had known her his whole life. He could not explain it but somehow he knew she was important. Leia likewise was feeling the same thing although she understood that these feelings came from the force but why she was feeling them she did not know.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Leia was pondering about the strange connection she felt with Luke, a landing craft was arriving at her pod's crash site as detachment of Stormtroopers were moving around the area with scanning equipment looking for any sign of where the Jedi and her two droids had gone after leaving the pod. The troops were disturbed from their job by the shuttle as it landed nearly on top of them kicking up a considerable amount of sand. The lieutenant in charge of the operation strode over to do one of two things; kiss up to a senior officer or shout at the idiot that had landed right on top of his work area. He stopped cold when the shuttle's ramp opened and an Inquisitor emerged from the shuttle. Inquisitors had no official military rank but they were the direct followers of Darth Vader and the Emperor and not to be questioned under any circumstances. The Inquisitor was a middle aged human male with very pale skin and thinning brown hair on his head dressed in an Imperial flight suit, his face was heavily marked with lines and appeared gaunt almost like skull. His eyes were the thing that held the lieutenant's attention however. They were an unnatural shade of yellow with red around the edge and they sent a big chill down the younger man's spine.

"Inquisitor I was not told to expect you." The Lieutenant said with a slight bow and trying desperately not to shake with nerves. The Inquisitor however did not waste any time with responding before giving his orders.

"Follow the path they left there is nothing more to learn here. The Jedi will make for the nearest spaceport so make sure that the troops are ready to intercept her at every one of them but have patrols check all settlements in the surrounding area." His voice was low and gravelly but with no emotion, he turned to face the lieutenant and asked him. "Have you ever fought a Jedi before?"

"No…sir." The lieutenant said not having considered it relevant. According to the Imperial military the Jedi were merely relics of an old archaic religion that had been replaced with the order of the Empire. The Inquisitor raised at eye brow before telling him.

"Then this might prove to be an educational experience for you lieutenant."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening Leia joined her hosts for their evening meal. The gruff Owen frowned at her presence but did not comment on it after a sharp glare from his wife a kindly woman named Beru who smiled at Leia before offering her some blue milk. She smiled as the small family interacted keeping quiet unless spoken too but when a silence fell when Owen told Luke that it would be another year before he could go to the Academy. Luke looked ready to storm off in frustration but a glance from his aunt stopped him so Leia decided to try and change the subject to ease the mounting tension at the table.

"So it must be nice living out this far, you know without to many neighbours to bother you." Leia said and Luke eager to impress their new guest told her.

"It is not so lonely. Anchor head is just a few miles out and a few other farms scattered around. Then there is old Ben Kenobi out in the wastes." At the mention of that last name however Leia started in surprise.

"Kenobi! Obi-Wan Kenobi is here?" Luke looked confused at the name while Owen and Beru looked concerned. Seeing the look on their faces Leia looked to them to ask. "Well?" Owen looked ready to snap back at her before Beru answered more gently with a resigned air.

"Yes lives out in the wastes. Used to visit here all the time before Owen stopped him coming." Owen then said sharply.

"Absolutely I did. He is just a crazy old man that was stupid enough to get involved when he and Anakin should have stayed out of it." He said with nothing with disdain for the old man and this Anakin person presumably Luke's father seeing from the reaction on Luke's face to the name in question but Leia's eyes narrowed with fury at the words.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the greatest Jedi Masters that the Order has ever produced, he saved millions of lives across the galaxy during the Clone Wars and remains to this day the only Jedi to have ever defeated Darth Vader. The Order could use him now more than ever in the war. I need to see him." She said turning to Luke expectantly who was still confused as why Owen had mentioned his father's name in connection to Ben's. Mindful of the time Luke told her.

"I can take you tomorrow morning on the way to Mos Eisley." He hoped to stop a fight breaking out between their guest and his uncle. Learning that Old Ben had been a Jedi and from the sounds of it his father too, Luke would have questions of his own to ask Ben went they sought him out tomorrow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Star Wars_

 _A reviewer said I should explain more about the changes to the established timeline of the canon in this story. So I have looked into it and will try and explain in this chapter._

 _Warning slightly graphic death scene_

 **Chapter 3 – Old Masters**

The night was cold on Tatooine and Leia wrapped herself up in a rough blanket that the Lars family had kindly given her. Their guest room was very basic but at least it was shelter from the freezing night. She was astonished that the legendary master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been hiding on this dust ball all this time while a war was raging in the wider galaxy. Had he put himself into voluntary exile like Master Yoda had done? If so why? But whatever the reason the Jedi Order needed him now more than ever. His skill at diplomacy alone could be invaluable to the alliance and even if he was no longer strong enough to fight Vader himself he could still be a great teacher to the new generation of Jedi that would have to fight that monster. The wholesale slaughter of twelve populated planets could be laid at his door not to mention countless other massacres across the galaxy. She shuddered at how close she had come to having to face him on the ship before escaping down to this planet. While a part of her burned with eagerness to have a chance to take down that horrible monster she had been warned by her master that she was not yet ready to face him and her predecessor as Depa Billaba's padawan Kanan who had actually faced Vader in the past just prior to the liberation of Lothal was quick to reinforce Depa's opinion telling her that he and his own apprentice Ezra had barely gotten away with their lives.

She was honoured to be Depa's apprentice, her master was one of if not the most powerful master in the Jedi Order and Depa had told Leia that she had the potential to far surpass her but only if she dedicated herself to her Jedi training and made sure that she learnt the lessons as they came. But Leia was often frustrated at the pace of her training as it often seemed to move too slowly for her own liking mostly because her master was busy leading the Alliance in a very bloody war. In recent days however Depa had started teaching Leia some more advanced force arts like battle meditation and attuning her force senses to a high degree.

But a major problem was Leia's lack of patience, while she tried her best to be calm it was easy for her to get frustrated if things weren't moving quickly enough or if something went wrong. Her master had talked to her about it several times but she could never quite find that calm that her master had shown her so many times. However rather than scolding her Depa had told her that she would discover her own balance in her own way although she could never really see how.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning when the suns were still low in the sky, Leia walked out to the old speeder that Luke had apparently been given by his uncle and had restored. It was worn but otherwise in very good shape no doubt due to Luke's incredible ability with machines. It would be difficult to fit Luke, herself and the two droids aboard but it could be done. Already she could see Luke walking out towards her with the two droids. The boy looked excited to going to see Old Ben and getting some answers on his mysterious father and spending time doing something else than the mind numbingly boring chores involved with running a moisture farm. Part of the reason he had wanted to leave early though was he did not want his uncle trying to interfere. His aunt's glare might have stopped him putting his foot down last night but that would not stop him forever.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked indicating his speeder which made Leia smile while mentally sighing thinking 'Boys and their toys'.

"It looks very sturdy." Leia said trying to be diplomatic. Luke beamed at the praise while C-3PO and R2-D2 were loaded on the back while she and Luke sat up front. With boyish glee on his face Luke started the engine and before Leia knew anything else they were rocketing along at recklessly dangerous speeds. Leia was pushed back against her seat as the g-forces pressed against her and refused to be scared despite seeing rocks and dunes flying past them. She looked over and saw Luke and was amazed to see that he was subconsciously tuning himself into the force and letting it guide his hands at the controls so they avoided every obstruction in their path. She had seen Jedi pilots doing similar feats like the legendary Master Plo Koon but never had she seen someone do it to this level without any training. His connection to the force continued to astound her and wondered if he would be open to joining the Jedi Order, a force sensitive of his potential could change the course of the war if it was properly realised. He could also be a great threat though if the Empire recruited him, she thought darkly and resolved to pop the question when they had a moment as she didn't dare when they were going this fast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometime later they were forced to stop at a narrow pass. Luke frowned as he and Leia exited the speeder. The pass was clustered with rocks that were too large for the speeder to navigate around and Leia looked over to Luke and asked.

"Is this the only way?" She wanted to avoid going in there if she could. It looked the perfect place for an ambush and her nerves were on edge as she sensed a growing threat in the force but could not despite her own considerable force senses pin it down.

"No." Luke said slowly. "But it was not like this last week when I came this way to Anchor head." Then both of them noticed a blaster rifle lying not far from them just into the pass. As they slowly crept forward they began to see the signs of a fight. The ground was littered with Sand People who had been slain without mercy but what really made Leia grasp her lightsaber tightly was the wounds that had been inflicted on their bodies. Not one of the Sand People had been shot with a blaster but burned gashes covered their torsos.

Then a sudden warning from the force made Leia ignite her own lightsaber and step to the side as a dark shape leapt from the cliff top above and land nearly on top of her. The figure was of a human man with an almost sickly appearance armed with an already lit red bladed lightsaber. Luke could only watch as Leia's purple blade met with their mysterious enemy. They both held the blade lock for a moment while the man spoke.

"So the exiled princess of Alderaan, your head will bring me great prestige." The man said in a cold voice devoid of emotion but Leia showed no sign of being intimidated and told him with a growing fire in her eyes.

"Bring it on Inquisitor." This caused the man on abandon the blade lock and attack again.

Leia blocked, sidestepped and deflected the Inquisitor's attacks with her well drilled Form three training that her master had given her. It was hard to block the heavy cleaves of the Form five attacks that the Inquisitor was using but by not meeting those strikes head on and instead sidestepping or deflecting the attacks away from herself she managed to hold her ground. Knowing that she could not rely on him getting tired in case there were Imperial troops nearby and not wanting to face a long fight Leia leapt away from the engagement onto the top of a rock where she reached out her hand and force pushed the Inquisitor. Caught off guard at the change in tactics he was blasted back against another rock but quickly recovered. But Leia then saw the four lightsabers attached to his belt. They were not the standard hilt used by the Inquisitors and probably belonged to Jedi that this Inquisitor had killed. Grabbing one with the force while the Inquisitor was getting back on his feet it sprang from his belt into her waiting hand and she ignited it producing a green blade. Moving into the Jar'Kai stance that her master had taught her Leia began her counter attack as the Inquisitor ignited the other side of his double bladed lightsaber and resumed the engagement also. The Inquisitor slashed with his lightsaber in heavy cleaves clearly not used to having to use both blades with his preferred fighting style and sacrificing some of his speed for greater power but Leia started using Form Four Ataru against him using fast switches and faints to avoid his attacks jumping from rock to rock and back flipping or cartwheeling away while adding kinetic energy to her own strikes. Clearly used to battering his way through an enemy's defences rather than having to fight a fast moving target the Inquisitor switched on the spinning function of his lightsaber hoping to break Leia's momentum. However Leia forced pushed him again throwing sand into his face blinding him for long enough for her to use a downward slash and caught him in the face. He howled in pain as a shallow gash was left in his face and blinded in one eye he grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw in to the floor releasing a smoke that covered his escape as he leapt away to seek a medic.

The Inquisitor was furious at having been forced into a retreat by the slip of a girl. His arrogance had made him discount the supposedly pampered princess as a threat and he had probably lost an eye for his folly but worst he had better salvage the situation soon or his master would not be pleased. To compound the situation he had lost one of his trophies that he always carried as backup weapons if he ever needed them something that his fellow inquisitors would not fail to use to humiliate him.

Leia watched the man go with her own breathing rapid from the unexpected fight and some strands her hair having escaped from its braid sticking to her face with the sweat from the rising heat and physical exertion of the fight. Luke who had wanted to help but known he would only have been a liability for Leia could only stare in amazement. He had never seen anything like the duel he had just seen and was staring at the active lightsabers with a slight longing wishing he had one too. Leia turned to face him her breathing now slowing to a normal rate as the adrenaline started to dissipate only to swing around with both sabres ready to see a cloaked figure making its way slowly towards them. Her force senses alert to any sign of attack she was stunned when the figure lowered his hood revealing an old man whose face was covered with deep lines and his robes weather beaten by many years in the harsh desert. His hair was thin on his face and white with age but his grey eyes were filled with a strong will and despite his apparent advanced age he made his way with little difficulty over the uneven terrain.

"Hello there." The man said with a smile and seeing Leia's hesitation he told her warmly. "Don't be afraid."

"Ben." Luke said relieved that it was only him and not another one of those Inquisitors as Leia had called them. Not feeling any danger Leia shut her sabers down and clipped them including the one she had taken from the Inquisitor to her belt.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later they were in Obi-Wan's small dwelling to avoid any Sand People and hide from the Imperial troops that must surely be sweeping the area by now. Out of the mid-day sun and given a cool cup of water Obi-Wan was talking to Luke while R2 kept a look out for Imperial patrols and Leia waited impatiently while checking her lightsabers for damage.

"No my father was the navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said as he adjusted C-3PO's arm which had somehow come loose. Obi-Wan sat there with an impassive expression as he considered their situation before responding.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi-Wan said.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked remembering what Leia had said before but wanting Ben to confirm it.

"Yes I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Obi-Wan said with an air of nostalgia. Luke looked downcast for a moment and said.

"I wish I could have known him." Obi-Wan suddenly smiled as pleasant memories of what seemed like another lifetime sprang forth.

"He was the best Starfighter pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior." Obi-Wan leaned in to tell Luke and said "I hear you have become quite the pilot yourself. And he was a good friend." He said fondly remembering the man who he had called his brother. He then went over to an old chest and said. "I have something here for you, your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it." He explained taking out a silver and black cylinder that made both Leia and Luke's eyes widen when they saw it.

"This is your father's lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as random or clumsy as a blaster." Obi-Wan explained to Luke as he past him the weapon which Luke just had to switch on, summoning out a blue blade of energy that hummed gently in the air. Luke gave it an experimental wave which made Leia worry that he could injure himself on the unfamiliar weapon. Fortunately Luke then turned to blade off as Obi-Wan continued talking. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic…before the dark times…before the Empire."

"How did my father die?" Luke asked and Leia was concerned when she saw a look of apprehension cross over Obi-Wan's face. He was hiding something Leia thought to herself she was excellent at reading people always had been even as a young girl and she knew when someone was holding something back.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." Obi-Wan said sadly noticing Leia's gaze and became worried that the girl might pick something up. "He betrayed and murdered your father, now the Jedi are all but extinct." Leia knew he was lying about something but what she did not know and resolved to ask her master about this later but until then she decided to correct Obi-Wan.

"I think your information is a little incorrect Master Kenobi." She said carefully wondering what game the old man was playing and hoped whatever it was did not get Luke hurt. "A lot of Jedi did escape Order 66 and started the rebellion against the Empire. Vader and his Inquisitors have hunted down a number of us since then but the Order still stands strong leading the fight against the Empire."

"Really Leia." Obi-Wan said in amazement, he and Yoda had been surprised to find only a handful of Jedi bodies in the temple and evidence that the other Jedi had fled the temple but little else as to what had happened except for the disheartening image of Anakin leading the attack and killing several Jedi. It had seemed like the Empire had wiped them out when he and Yoda had sensed all those deaths at the end of the war but it seems they were mistaken. To protect Luke from discovery he had kept off the grid and must have missed much it seemed. So he turned to Leia wondering how the second child of Anakin Skywalker had become a Jedi when only three people were supposed to be aware of her true heritage and asked the young woman.

"Please who is your master?" He asked her and she replied with some pride that reminded Obi-Wan of both her parents.

"Depa Billaba."

"Master Billaba survived…good she was always a powerful Jedi. I see she has taught you well." Obi-Wan said having seen her performance against the dark side wielder and marvelled at how well Leia had handled it but given that her master was not only the only apprentice of Mace Windu possibly the greatest swordsman that the Order had and her powers of enlightenment where thought to be second only to Master Yoda in strength he should not be surprised. So he leaned in and said. "Tell me everything."

So with some hesitation Leia did. She told him how the surviving Jedi and the clones that had stayed loyal to them had linked up with the CIS holdouts after the Clone Wars and began fighting back against the Empire, which had grown ever harsher in its oppression as it spread out further until the rebels had managed to organise into a strong enough force that had more or less forced the Empire out of the Outer Rim and large areas of the Mid-Rim region. How the Order had relaxed its rules and modernised to cope with the new situation that it had found itself in. How her master had felt that the Jedi should be more active in the galaxy and more open to let the public see for themselves what they were like rather than the Empire with its propaganda. How relationships were now permitted to put the Jedi more in touch with the people around them and how masters were now able to take more than one student, given the need for more Jedi with the rising war and the danger posed by the Inquisitors and their Sith masters. Not every Jedi had agree to that of course but no-one could fault Depa's logic as isolation had weakened the Jedi and made it easy for the Sith to destroy not only their reputation but very nearly the order itself.

That last part really had Obi-Wan worried. He was devoted to the old way and thought that it was far too dangerous to allow connections to others. After all Anakin had had connections to others and look how that had turned out. But as she got on to more recent events he tuned himself back into the conversation.

"The Empire has tightened security so much now that my father was forced to exile me when I refused to stop speaking out against the Empire." She said sadly. "He only did it publically so that I could join the fight when the Empire started threatening our world but given how deep Alderaan is inside Imperial territory he had little choice." Many planets had suffered devastating bombardments and vicious occupations after speaking out against the Empire like Naboo the Emperor's home planet which after refusing to back down had seen Theed its capital city burned to the ground with hundreds of thousands dead. "But now that the Death Star is operational, the Empire hopes to use it to destroy the Alliance." Seeing they did not understand Leia pulled the data disk out from her pocket and explained.

"The Death Star is a moving battle station with the firepower to destroy an entire planet. One of Tarkin's projects." Leia added with disgust the thought of the weasel of a Grand Moff. "He thinks it will win him the war against the Alliance and unless we can find a weakness that we can exploit he could be right. A lot of men and women died getting us these plans and now we have to get it to the Alliance as soon as possible." She told them.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he considered the situation before looking over to Luke and told him.

"You must learn the ways of the force, if you are coming with me and Princess Leia to the Alliance."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Obi-Wan was trying to convince Luke that it was his destiny to be a Jedi, on a battle station far away in deep space a meeting was being held between some of the most powerful men in the Empire.

"Until this station is fully operational we are vulnerable, the Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They are more dangerous than you realise." High General Cassio Tagge told his colleague Admiral Motti. He was known for being smarter than an average Imperial and realised despite all the propaganda that this station was not invincible. His colleague however was far to convinced in the supposed power of the station to accept his argument.

"Dangerous to your army general, not to this battle station." The smug coolness of Motti's expression made Tagge want to reach over and punch that smirk right off his face. Tagge despite having high class connections had been on the front lines against the Alliance and knew first-hand how deadly they could be. Motti had as far as Tagge knew never even seen combat, rising to his position through a multitude of family connections not least with Grand Moff Tarkin his uncle. But also from fictionalised encounters with Rebel forces. Tagge did not call him out on that because he was too busy to have to fight some kind of shadow battle with the man whose only real skill was knowing the right people and where to lie.

"The Rebels have managed to force us out of nearly every holding we had in the Outer Rim and vast areas of the Mid-Rim, even now our last holding in the Outer Rim the planet Jabiim is in the grip of a full blown uprising." Tagge said furiously only for the Grand Moff himself to flounce in with his usual gloating self-importance. Vader followed on behind him and the men would later swear that the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"That will no longer be a concern." Tarkin said with complete self-assurance now that his dream weapon was complete. A station capable of blasting whole planets away while he sat back and watched in complete safety. He said with a slight glance at Motti. "Fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station." Losing the Outer Rim to the rebels had been a major embarrassment to him and nearly cost him not only his position but very nearly his life such was the cut throat politics of the Empire. Now however the station was complete it would not take long for his control and reputation to be restored he thought to himself with smugness.

"And what of the missing plans?" Tagge said trying to put some sense into the heads of the high ranking idiots that seemed to sit at every seat of this table but was starting to realise that it was a losing battle. "If the Rebels have managed to gain a full technical schematic of this station then it is possible however unlikely that they might find a weakness and exploit it." A frown crossed Tarkin's face at the thought of his masterpiece having such a flaw but Vader was quick to reassure them.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." The dark armoured warrior such almost motionless behind Tarkin and struggled not to storm out of the room after killing all the men inside. His frustration with how things had been going with the war recently was making him almost apocalyptically angry. His master was dangerous close to losing faith in him after a number of failures such as the continuing lack of success in retrieving the stolen plans.

"Any action the rebels take against this station would be fool hardy whatever information they had obtained." Motti said one of the biggest annoyances to Vader apart from Tarkin himself of course. His blind love for this gargantuan waste of resources was enough to make Vader sick but what he said next pushed Vader's temper even further. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe, I suggest we use it." That made Tagge blanch, he had hoped that the station would never be used as anything more than a bluff but Vader then rounded on the stupid and arrogant admiral.

"Do not be so proud of this technological terror you have constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force." He said but Motti proving his stupidity beyond doubt by openly mocking Vader to his face. Something that made everyone that had ever worked with Vader before cringe at what they knew was coming next.

"Don't try to scare us with your sorcerer's ways Lord Vader. Your devotion to that old religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or led you to victory against the Alliance." But before Motti could say anymore he felt a tight vice like grip around his throat. He put his hand to his neck but could feel nothing there although as the lack of oxygen he was feeling was proof of he couldn't seem to breathe. He started choking as dark spots started appearing in front of his eyes. Tarkin and the rest of the people around the table looked on at the choking man while Vader walked towards him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." As he felt the icy grip of death reaching up to grab him and his own grip on life fading Motti was saved from joining the force he laughed at so much by Tarkin saying firmly.

"Enough Vader release him." Vader thought for a moment about whether he could get away with killing Motti, it was no great loss to the Empire as far as he was concerned but Tarkin would make trouble for him with the Emperor if he killed the man's nephew so with some regret Vader turned away and said before letting the man go just a second or so before he passed out.

"As you wish." Motti suddenly finding he could breathe again slumped to the table and took a few deep breaths to try and clear his light-headedness.

Tarkin looked around annoyed the attitude in the room and said firmly to them all.

"This bickering is pointless, Lord Vader will provide the missing plans by the time this station is fully operational. Now set a course from Jabiim." He told his underlings who were so keen to get out of the room and away from Vader that they did not waste time fleeing the area. Vader meanwhile turned to the silent figure that had been hovering at the doorway.

"What steps have you taken to retrieve those plans?" He said in his deep baritone. The figure was almost as tall as Vader and answered with well concealed nervousness.

"I have dispatched an Inquisitor to the surface of the planet to hunt the Jedi you detected since the plans are almost certainly in her possession. I have also enforced a planet wide blockade to prevent her escaping before we can track her down." He told his master who only replied with.

"Do not fail me, Grand Inquisitor." Vader then strode past the Pau'an dark sider who looked on with concern at how long he might have left to live if he failed to recover those plans.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Luke hadn't agreed to join Leia and Obi-Wan in their quest he had agreed to take them as far as Anchor Head where they would be able to find other transport, but on the way they came across a wrecked sand crawler surrounded by dead Jawas.

"No gaffi sticks or bantha tracks, the sand people didn't do this." Luke said as he looked around the exterior while Leia studied the inside where the slaughter had continued. No a single jawa was spared anywhere. She was just coming out and opening herself to the force to try and divine what had happened here when she gasped as the force surged around her. Luke saw her fall to her knees and was about to go over to help her when he too felt the force surge around him although he had no idea what it was.

He and Leia found themselves standing feet from the sand crawler as it was stopped by Imperial Stormtroopers and the man they had seen earlier. They could not seem to move as the saw the Inquisitor grab one of the jawas lift him up and impale him on his lightsaber before the troopers opened fire cutting down the defenceless jawas without mercy before walking in to crawler to continue the slaughter but then the world seemed to warp around them and then they found themselves standing at the moisture farm where Luke's aunt and uncle were tied up and forced to kneel before the Inquisitor. They saw both Owen and Beru pleading that they had no idea where Leia was but that was not enough for the Inquisitor who turned to a Stormtrooper armed with a flamethrower and watched impassively as the two simple farmers screamed as they were burned alive. Thankfully the vision then ended.

Both Luke and Leia fell to their knees and were instantly throwing up at what they had just seen. Tears were running freely from Luke's eyes as the image of his family dying horribly was ingrained on his mind forever. They had raised him, he had never gone hungry or lacked the warmth of human comfort. Beru had been his mother in all but blood; dressing him, feeding him, reading him stories, cleaning him up when he got hurt. All that love was gone from the universe forever and his uncle for all his opinions had never failed to be there when Luke had needed him. They had been good people destroyed for no good reason. His grief was swallowed by anger as he thought about the Inquisitor and the Empire in general. First his mother and father had been taken by them, now his aunt, his uncle and his home. Luke swore at that moment that he would make them pay for this.

Leia however was feeling more guilt than anger, they had killed two good people whose only crime was giving her shelter for the night. She knew the importance of her mission but that did not stop her feeling like the lowest creature in creation at that moment for getting them involved in all this.

"There was nothing you could have done had you been there." A voice said and both teenagers looked up to see Obi-Wan looking down at them impassively. "You would have been killed too and the plans would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Luke got his feet as Leia looked on wondering what the younger man was going to say.

"I want to come with you, there is nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars_

 _Someone asked in a review how Celeb still became Kanan despite his master being alive. Well when the Jedi joined up with the CIS holdouts one of their first allies was Janus Kasmir, the smuggler from Kaller. The smuggler established a strong bond with Celeb who chose a new name for undercover missions and Janus taught him to blend in. Eventually Celeb found himself more comfortable with using Kanan as it suited him more than his old name._

 **Chapter 4 – Smugglers**

The humans in the speeder were silent as it rocketed its way through the desert. The horror that they had just witnessed hung like a cloud over them. Leia sitting behind Luke and Kenobi watched the older man carefully. She had been excited at first when the old Jedi master had turned up given how useful he could be not just to her on the mission but to the Alliance in general. But that excitement had started fading quickly when she had observed his behaviour. He was so guarded that she could only gain brief hints of whatever his intentions were. He had been lying to them certainly, about what though she could not figure out, but there was something that he was hiding and given the way he had looked at both of them it did not just concern Luke but her as well. If her force sense was not so sharp from her master's training she would not have detected it but force sense abilities were one of Depa Billaba's specialities so her training had been grounded in those areas. Whatever it was however Leia still had a mission to complete and Kenobi's help would certainly be a major advantage. Whatever the secret he was holding back was it would have to be resolved later.

Obi-Wan was likewise weary of Leia, he could feel her force senses probing at his defences and it took a considerable effort on his part to keep her out. His own lack of practice in his Jedi abilities had allowed them to dwindle down to an echo of what they had once been much to his own shame but he was also both worried and surprised at how capable she was in the force. Obviously there were some areas that she still needed further training but her incredibly strong natural connection to the force that she had inherited from Anakin allowed her enough raw power to push past most barriers and Depa's training had no doubt sharpened her ability as well. He would have been glad to sense her strength because it would be a vital asset against her and Luke's father but he frowned at her impatience and frustration at the situation they were in reminding him too much of Anakin to be comfortable. Despite her physical similarities to her mother Leia definitely followed her father in temperament, Luke was the reverse physically like Anakin but mentally he was like Padme. He had hoped to train Luke alone to keep him from forming attachments but Leia was already unravelling that plan as he sensed the bond growing between them. Force sensitive twins were a rare phenomenon but not unprecedented and the natural bond they shared was well documented. In the past whenever Jedi had discovered such twins they had immediately split them up to break the connection before it had the chance to set in permanently and raise them in separate temples to avoid meeting until they were adults and the connection was well and truly severed. The attachment would have been too dangerous and gone against the Jedi code but the speed at which he could feel the twin bond between Luke and Leia re-establish itself worried him greatly.

He would have to hope that once they were with the Alliance he could convince Luke to break ties with Leia and teach him the correct way to be a Jedi.

Both Kenobi and Leia were broken from their thoughts when Luke stopped the speeder at the edge of a cliff. The three humans all got out of the speeder and looked into the distance where they could see a spaceport bustling with activity. Obi-Wan looked impassively on and told his two young companions.

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find such a hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." He said with his arms folded. Leia personally thought there were plenty of other places in the galaxy that could certainly give Mos Eisley a run for its money. She then told them without turning away from the view.

"There is an Alliance safe house here. We should be able to get transport off world there."

"Well then." Luke said with the naivety of inexperience. "Let's get moving."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The buildings that made up the spaceport were simple weathered stone and Leia could certainly believe that this place was a hive of underworld activity but given that the planet was controlled by the Hutts she shouldn't be surprised.

As they drove up to the gated entrance her heart sank at the sight of Stormtroopers and some light walkers sitting outside checking everyone entering and exiting the spaceport. She pulled her hood over her face in case the Imperials had a picture of her face. Luke and Obi-Wan in the front seats turned towards the troopers as they arrived at the entrance. The leading soldier then asked them briskly.

"How long have you had these droids?" Leia was curious as to why they were asking about the droids but Luke answered anyway.

"About three or four seasons." Obi-Wan then added.

"They are up for sale if you want them?" He said casually knowing that they would have no interest in such things to distract them from looking at Leia who kept quiet in the back. The leading trooper however would not be distracted and demanded.

"Let's see your identification." Obi-Wan however merely waved his hand and pushed slightly at the trooper's mind with the force.

"You don't need to see our identification." The trooper then repeated the words in a flat emotionless voice.

"We don't need to see your identification." Luke's eyes widened while Leia shook her head marvelling at how many people this trick worked on.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for. You can go about your business. Move along." Obi-Wan said and the trooper repeated his words before waving them through to Luke's amazement. Once out of ear shot of the troopers and now moving through the streets of the spaceport Luke asked Obi-Wan.

"What was that thing? I thought we were dead." Obi-Wan just smiled and told him.

"The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Obi-Wan smiled feeling somewhat pleased with himself that he still had some of his abilities. Leia meanwhile returned her focus to the task at hand and told Luke who was still driving.

"Turn left here." She said watching the buildings as they passed before then telling Luke. "Right stop here." Obeying her order Luke pulled in outside a junk shop. Leia quickly got out of the speeder and told them. "Wait here. Its best I go in alone." The two men nodded and with her hood still raised she entered the junk shop and looked around carefully her senses alert to any danger that might present itself. She turned quickly as she felt a presence nearby, she looked over and saw a human male in his late forties standing there. His face was worn with the toll of many years in the heat and sand of the desert. His once dark hair was now nearly grey and his clothes were simple grey cloth.

"Can I help you miss?" The man asked in a smooth baritone. Leia lowered her hood and told him the first part of the password.

"Yes I need a compensator for a _Defender_ - _class_ corvette." His eyes stayed focused on her when he asked the next stage.

"Will you need a Class Nine or a Class Five? I have both."

"Class Nine will do thank you." Leia said allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief before pressing a concealed button under his desk and the door slowly closed.

"Princess thank goodness we feared you had been captured. Master Billaba has had me watch for you." Leia smiled before giving him a quick run-down on what had happened and then told him what she needed.

"I need transport off world for myself, two others and two droids." His expression immediately changed and he told her regretfully.

"Sorry your majesty, but the Empire has enforced a planet wide quarantine and I haven't got any ships available. Worse the Alliance is in the middle of negotiations with the Hutts right now so we can't get any aid from the Alliance in case violating Hutt space any more than we have angers them. Besides this quarantine is hurting their trade and works in our favour so we don't want to rock the ship."

Leia felt decidedly uneasy at the idea of being stuck here until either the negotiations were complete and the Alliance could risk sending help or she was caught by the Empire. Besides the Alliance needed the plans now so she asked him.

"What do you suggest?" The man thought for a moment and then went under his desk and pulled a box out leaving her on the desk.

"Your best chance might be to find a smuggler good enough to get you off world and to the nearest Alliance forces. The hyperspace routes to most worlds have been interdicted but in the direction of Jabiim it is still clear for now. Eight thousand credits is all I have in liquid cash at the moment so it will have to do. I will contact the Alliance and arrange a pick up from there." He said pushing the small box towards her, she slowly took it and went to thank him but he put his hand up to stop her and opened the door. Nodding in gratitude Leia exited the shop with the small box pressed to her side and climbed back in the speeder too tell her companions the plan of action.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later the report from Tatooine came in to Depa's command ship the _Faithful_. She was certainly relieved that her apprentice was alright and trying to find a way to get to Jabiim. The fact that she had found Obi-Wan Kenobi and recruited him to the Alliance was great news but the name of the new recruit that was accompanying them Luke Skywalker gave her reason to pause in concern. Like many Jedi in the Alliance she knew what Anakin Skywalker had done and more pressingly who he had become. Skywalker was fairly rare name and she worried about what this could mean. So she resolved to herself she wanted someone she trusted to meet them on Jabiim and accessed the secure holonet transceiver and called one of her best people. It took a moment for Kanan to appear in holographic form in front of her alongside his partner Hera Syndulla.

"Master." He said with a slight bow and Hera nodded. Depa smiled she was proud of her first apprentice and all he had achieved, he was one of the few that she would trust with a job this important.

"Kanan I need you and your unit to go as soon as possible to the planet Jabiim. Leia is on her way there with the Death Star plans and I need you to get her back here as soon as possible."

"Of course Master we should have the deal with the corrupt Moff done in an hour. He is giving us all the Intel we needed for the next core ward push and the schematics for the new _Executor-class_ Star Dreadnaughts or as he called them the Super Star Destroyers." Kanan told her and she nodded before turning to Hera and said kindly to her.

"When you return I would like to discuss a potential diplomatic meeting with you. I want to reach out to Ryloth and try to get them into the Alliance. I was hoping you would be willing to assist Master Secura and Master Sitra prepare for the mission." She gave an understanding smile seeing the unsettled look on the Twi'lek pilot's face and reassured her. "I only ask that you advise the two masters on what they are likely to face there. You do not have to go yourself."

"It's okay Master, I will be okay to advise your masters but I know my father and he is unlikely to listen even after the Alliance supplied the weapons that he needed to free Ryloth." Hera warned Depa who nodded and replied.

"I realise that my dear but we have to try. But I must advise you that the planet of Jabiim is a war zone at present so be careful."

"We will Master." Kanan said before he and Hera signed off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Mos Eisley Luke, Obi-Wan and Leia were just entering a cantina and weary of the looks they were receiving Leia felt better for her lightsabers concealed under her robes ready to draw them at a moment's notice. She and Luke walked up to the bar and ordered a light drink to ease their nerves while Obi-Wan started asking around to find someone who might be willing and able to get them off world. Leia recoiled as she felt the men's gazes on her, some of the lewd fantasies that were forming in their heads made her want to be sick and it took her some effort to block them out. She was just sipping her drink having achieved it only for one of them clearly drunk to move closer than she would have liked and asked slurring his words with his breath stinking of alcohol.

"Howww…much…dooo….you…charge…a…hour?" She was about to send him packing when Luke moved forward and said firmly.

"Hey back off." The man's friend however an Aqualish if she guessed the species right did not like that and not only drew his blaster but the drunk man caught Luke by surprise and punched him in the gut. Leia was about to lash out with the martial arts that had been drilled into her since she was a small girl on Alderaan before Obi-Wan beat her to the punch and cut the Aqualish thug's hand off with his lightsaber. While it quickly stopped a potential bar fight in its tracks Leia nearly groaned in annoyance. This was the sort of thing they had to avoid given how the entire planet was under martial law and full of potential informers and she turned her glare on Obi-Wan before helping Luke to his feet as the boy young man massaged his aching stomach and Obi-Wan told them indicating a tall Wookiee standing nearby watching the scene with interest.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us." Nodding Leia helped Luke over to an alcove where a tall human male was sitting. Casually dressed in a vest, white shirt and dark pants he looked nothing special but for some reason Leia felt her cheeks heat up when she looked him in the eyes…they were a dark blue that just seemed to be endless making her wonder if someone might fall into them before she turned away under the pretext of keeping watch. It was embarrassing that here she was an exiled princess and a Jedi in training and yet the first handsome smuggler she ran into she was almost blushing like a schoolgirl. Wait she thought to herself quickly he wasn't that handsome trying to reassure herself that it was nothing major despite her reddening cheeks which she turned away to hide.

Han Solo the man in question meanwhile was thinking about the young woman standing at the opening of the alcove and could not draw his thoughts away from her slim curves despite his best efforts. Struggling he managed to turn his focus back to the old man and his boy as they sat opposite him.

"I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here says you want transport to the Jabiim system." He said introducing himself.

"Yes indeed if it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan said seriously and Solo filled with indignation over someone questioning whether or not his prized ship was up to the job. Kenobi felt the man's pride ruffle its metaphorical feathers and Han Solo told him.

"You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_. It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Imperial ships and I'm not talking about your local bolt cruisers I mean the big Corellian ships now. It's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?" Kenobi knew that a parsec was a measurement of distance rather than time but he felt the man was telling the truth about the ship being fast so Obi-Wan told him.

"Just myself, the boy, the girl, two droids and no questions asked." Obi-Wan said sternly wanting the captain to completely understand what they were saying. Han Solo laughed briefly but was put off a bit at the intense glare the old man was giving him and asked.

"What are you in some sort of local trouble." Obi-Wan frowned at his attitude and made himself quite clear.

"Let's just say that we are keen to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Solo saw gold at that comment knowing that if these people were in trouble with the Empire then he could ask for more money than he normally would for a simple job like this. Maybe even enough to pay off Jabba the Hutt after he lost that spice shipment. So he then named his price.

"Well that is the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten Thousand all in advance." The price sent both Luke and Leia's eyebrows up and Luke was so shocked he announced.

"Ten thousand we could almost buy our own ship for that." He looked over to Ben who was frowning too at the price. Solo told Luke.

"But who's going to fly it kid you?" Luke bristled at the put down and said defensively.

"You bet I could I'm not such a bad pilot myself." He turned to Obi-Wan said getting up from his seat. "Come on let's get out of here." Obi-Wan however put a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder and stopped him so Luke reluctantly sat back down while Leia was wondering where they were going to get two thousand extra credits from while Obi-Wan made his offer.

"We can pay you five thousand now, plus ten when we reach Jabiim." That really made Leia worry, she wasn't sure that the Alliance forces on the planet in question had that kind of money to spare given the ongoing insurrection there. Solo was quite taken aback when he heard Obi-Wan's final offer. Which of course given how desperate the man was for money would hopefully ensure he did not betray them and that things would move more swiftly.

"Fifteen." Han Solo said surprised, when Obi-Wan nodded. "Okay you guys got yourself a deal. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"Ninety Four." Obi-Wan echoed in agreement. Then Leia saw Imperial Stormtroopers entering the cantina from the other side and she quickly said.

"Guys. Company." Han Solo also took note of the soldiers and said.

"Looks like someone is taking an interest in your handy work." Turning to see the troopers the three quickly made their way to the back entrance where they could slip out. Once outside Leia and Obi-Wan put their hoods back up and Obi-Wan turned to Luke and said.

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Luke however had no problem with that.

"Good I'm never coming back to this planet again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wounded Inquisitor with his damaged eye covered by a protective gauze until he could get a synthetic one to replace it glared at the spaceport of Mos Eisley. He could feel the Jedi here, her light side presence mocking him. He had avoided reporting in yet hoping that he could ensure her death before anyone contacted him first. He turned to the lieutenant standing at his side and told him.

"The Jedi must not escape. Raze the entire town to ground. No Survivors!" He snarled and the lieutenant clearly very green stuttered in response.

"The…entire…town…sir?" He questioned and the Inquisitor grabbed the lieutenant by the throat and told him.

"Are you in the business of questioning orders lieutenant? Yes the entire town I want nothing left standing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they had retrieved the droids and sold the speeder for a thousand credits the group of five made their way over to the hanger bay Captain Solo had specified and were just in time to see a large Hutt making his way out of the hanger accompanied by a large number of hired thugs. They waited till they were out of sight before walking into the bay where they got their first glimpse of Captain Solo's supposedly famous ship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke exclaimed in dismay. Leia could only nod in agreement. It looked like a heavily modified YT-1300 freighter but with bits that were clearly broken or outright missing or not meant to be there in the first place.

"She'll make 0.5 past Lightspeed." Solo told them as he came out of the ship having been preparing for take-off. "She may not look like much but she has it where it counts. I've made a lot of special modifications myself." He said reassuring them and while he was used to people saying things like that about his ship but it grated on him all the same every time. "Now we're a little short on time so if you would climb aboard and we'll be off."

The passengers all took one look at the unsteady looking ship and climbed aboard just as a squad of Stormtroopers entered the bay and started shooting. Solo came charged through the corridor as they sat down and strapped themselves in.

"Chewie get us out of here." They felt the ship rumble as its engines started and fought against the planet's gravity to get airborne and from there into space. As the ship flew away from the spaceport Tie bombers and walkers could be seen attacking the city shooting at anything that moved. The Falcon started to build up speed and quickly got out of the planet's atmosphere where it was set upon by two huge star destroyers. While Obi-Wan and Luke went up to the cockpit Leia knowing it would be too cramped there for five people stayed in the main compartment set aside for leisure if the gaming holotable was any indication. She only let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding when she felt the ship leap into hyperspace and they were finally safe leaving Tatooine far behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some hours later while the _Millennium Falcon_ was making its way to Jabiim the Death Star had arrived there first. Seeing the chaos of the ongoing civil war on the planet on his displays Tarkin's face darkened. His greatest humiliation had been losing the Outer Rim to that Rebel scum and finally he would be able to reclaim his own reputation and territory. Motti at his side smiled at the glory that would come with using this marvel of technology to take back the galaxy from the vermin that had dared to rise up against them. Tagge joined them with a growing sense of unease. He did not like the expression on either Tarkin or Motti's faces and he turned to the tactical displays hoping to distract himself. The war was not going well he noticed, already the Rebels had secured too many strong points as the imperial forces fell further and further back.

"We are in range sir." One of the technicians said and Tarkin nodded before telling the men.

"Very well you can fire when ready."

"What!" Tagge said causing everyone in the room to turn face him. His outburst continued in shocked desperation. "But there are over a hundred million civilians on Jabiim plus thousands of our own men still on the surface." He had thought Tarkin meant to use the considerable number of ground and air forces carried by the Death Star to force the rebels to surrender or at most threaten them with the superlaser. He thought this station was meant to be a bluff never too actually to be used. Tarkin gave him a smile that sent chills running up his spine.

"My dear general I mean to make a point that everyone can understand. This rebellion is over, any planet that resists the Empire with be subject to this station's power. The fact that we are willing to kill our own people as well as so many civilians as you call them only makes the message loud and clear to anyone so there can be no more…misunderstanding." And without any more waiting he turned back to the men at the controls and told them. "Continue with the firing sequence."

Tagge watched with horror as the station prepared itself to fire, wanting desperately to stop it but knowing he was alone on the bridge in that regard. As the green beam lashed out at the planet that looked small from this far away he felt sick to the pit of his stomach especially given the looks of disturbed fascination on the faces of Tarkin and Motti as the planet in front of them was blown to rocks and dust.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All across the galaxy Jedi stumbled as they felt the shockwave that such a large act of destruction would cause through the force. The lives of everyone on the planet; Imperial, Rebel and civilian alike screaming out in terror only to be suddenly silenced.

The _Ghost_ had just arrived in system in time to see the horrific act first hand.

"There's Jabiim…wait what's that?" Hera asked suddenly seeing the Death Star and everyone in the cockpit just stared out to see the enormous structure in the distance.

"That is a space station." Kanan said feeling the cold aura of the dark side radiating from it. Ahoska stood silently in the corner, she had heard of this monstrosity but it was quite another thing to actually see it first-hand…it was enormous! The Empire could have built thousands of ships with the resources they had to have poured into creating the Death Star. Worst she could feel the cold yet angry aura of her former master aboard that thing which was enough to send a chill running down her spine. Sabine like the rest of them was in slight awe but managed to say.

"There has never been a station that big before!" Suddenly the crew saw the green beam of energy blast out from the death star and strike Jabiim blowing the planet to pieces. They were all momentarily blinded by the intense light of the explosion but for Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra it was far worst as the echo of all the deaths that the blast caused hit them. All three doubled over in pain as they felt all of those people dying in the blink of an eye and nearly passed out. Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper looked over in concern and missed the split second they had to escape before the ship was seized by a tractor beam. Their only warning was rumbling of the ship and Hera dove back into the pilot's seat only to realise that fighting the beam was hopeless. Chopper started making frantic noises and Hera told him with some fear in her voice.

"There's not enough power to escape the tractor beam, we're being pulled towards it. And there is nothing I can do." Hera told them as the Death Star grew apparently bigger in front of them. Zeb suggested.

"Could we use the _Phantom_ to get away?" But Hera shook her head.

"With a field this strong the _Phantom_ wouldn't have a chance." They all sat helpless as the ship was dragged towards one of the huge hanger bays at the axis of the station. They saw dozens of troops surrounding the hanger bay with their rifles drawn and at the ready. Picking up their weapons ready to go down fighting as there were no compartments large enough for them to hide in, the seven people prepared for a fight when suddenly they heard a clunk on the hull and all looked round trying to find where it had come from only to see clouds of yellow smoke filling the ship quickly. They all started coughing but had no time to reach for breathing masks before them were overcome such was the strength of the gas. Chopper unaffected by the gas pushed at them but they did not wake and he shrilled in distress at the situation they were in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Star Wars_

 _Thank you to all those who reviewed, your encouragement was much appreciated_

 **Chapter 5 – The Death Star**

Ezra's eyes felt heavy as he started to regain consciousness. He blinked slowly his vision clouded. Finally though his eyes began to focus on his immediate surroundings and saw the dark grey walls of a standard imperial security cell. He tried to move forward only to find his arms and legs were suspended at his sides in an energy cage. He tried to call on the force but for some reason it felt far more distant than it normally did. He managed to turn his head around and saw the rest of the crew suspended in similar cages around him but worryingly he could not see Ahsoka or Chopper amongst them; to his left was Kanan and to his right was Sabine, just beyond them there was Zeb and Hera but as far as he could see the grumpy droid and the togrutan ex-jedi were nowhere to be seen.

He then noticed that Kanan was awake already and looked over to him.

"You okay kid?" He asked. Ezra immediately noticed the serious expression on his face and gave a small smile trying to ease the tense expression on his face although Ezra would freely admit to being anxious about the situation they were in himself.

"Yeah, where's Ahsoka and Chopper?" He asked but Kanan just shook his head before telling him.

"They weren't in here when I came round." He said simply worried himself at their missing crewmembers but trying to stay focused on the current issue of being imprisoned on a planet destroying superweapon. Slowly as the seconds and minutes went by the rest of the crew started to regain consciousness until finally they were all awake and equally trapped as Kanan and Ezra. Sabine tried pulling at the energy tendril wrapped around her wrist only to hurt her arm in the process. She sighed in frustration just as the door to the cell that held them all opened and in strode a tall slim figure. The sight of him made Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Hera all stop breathing for moment as they took the figure in. He was taller than nearly all of them, his figure was slim covered in a modified Imperial uniform. He was not human but was clearly Pau'an by the unique shape of his head. Although Kanan in this timeline had never met him before, the other four had.

"You!" Ezra said in horror. "But…how can you be here?"

"Oh." The Grand Inquisitor said with a sneer that the _Ghost_ crewmembers that still remembered the other timeline were all too familiar with. "Another thing to ask you about." He walked slowly around them making all of them feel anxious. Ezra turned to the door to try and take his mind off the fact that the Grand Inquisitor had somehow been resurrected. He saw a second inquisitor standing at the door but was unable to tell the species although the form was clearly male. He stayed silent and watched the proceedings from the door.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Kanan asked seriously, her absence was worrying him.

"Lord Vader has decided to deal with her personally. But right now I would be more concerned about yourselves." The Grand Inquisitor said with a sneer as he reached for a control panel and a dreadful humming started as a standard Imperial Interrogation droid flew slowly into the cell. The Inquisitor's sneer seemed to grow wider as he said. "Who's first?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahsoka in a cell only feet away was suspended in a cage much like those that held her friends. Despite her connection to the force being dampened, she knew who would be the first person to enter her cell. The towering form of Darth Vader answered her worst fears as he appeared the room. She could not help herself but compare the black soulless lenses that dominated his face now to the blue eyes that been filled with so much humour and compassion during her teenage years when she had been his apprentice. She knew that they were not his real eyes, they lay hidden behind the mask but somehow they reflected who he was now more than natural eyes ever could; dark, soulless, cold eyes.

"Ahsoka." The deep electronic voice said to get her attention as she looked away from the eyes that frightened her, the tone of his voice only widening the gap between the man she remembered as her teacher, her personal hero and the dark horrible sith lord that was her enemy.

"Anakin." Ahsoka said not able to help herself wondering if there might still be something of the man she had once known inside this dark shell. He stilled for a moment giving her a brief glimmer of hope only for it to be snatched away when his gloved metal fist slammed into her face. His voice despite being artificial carried enough emotion for her to know she had just made a huge mistake.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." He almost snarled at her. The sight of her in front of him was enough to make the rage inside him bubble over. She had left him! When he needed her the most she had not been there! He had actually cared for Ahsoka! Like a daughter or younger sister at least and she had left him! Betrayed him! His hand went to the control panel on the side of the small cell and with the force flicked a large switch.

Ahsoka could not help herself as she screamed as the burning of high voltage electricity ran through her. It felt like her entire body was on fire as Vader held the charge on. He was feeling a dark sense of satisfaction at her finally going through some of the pain that he had suffered through since she had left. Then as he turned the current down to ensure he did not kill her immediately, a spark of inspiration came to him. He would not kill her, he decided he had a better use for her. She would suffer for as long as it took to make her see the truth but then maybe he would stop.

Once as a pair they had been unstoppable.

And they would be again. He thought to himself but was then distracted earning Ahsoka a brief reprieve from the pain by a familiar tremor in the force.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The _Millennium Falcon_ unaware of the plight of their counterparts from the _Ghost_ had now arrived on the Death Star. The tractor beam had grabbed them like the _Ghost_ but the duty officer in charge had chosen not to waste the gas subduing the crew and the ship was equipped with hidden compartments that they could use to hide themselves, the crew had remained undetected so far. Once they heard the Stormtroopers leave the ship in preparation for the scanning crew they emerged from hiding and got ready to ambush those who came aboard. A female lieutenant was leading the scanning crew of two men. Solo peered around the corner and hit the lieutenant with a stun blast while Chewbacca grabbed the two technicians and snapped their necks with his bare hands. Luke went to the door to call the two Stormtroopers while Leia undressed the female lieutenant and slid into her uniform. It was a bit tighter fitting than she was comfortable with but was not too physically restricting although how closely it clung to her slim body made Solo grin much to her irritation. Putting her lightsabers on her belt she hoped that no one recognised them for what they were. She could feel the cold angry presence of Vader on the station and other smaller auras that were probably Inquisitors. That was enough reason to risk carrying her lightsabers, she didn't want to risk having to fight without them. She heard the stun blasts as Luke and Han took down the two Stormtroopers that they had tricked into entering the ship and relieved them of their uniforms. After tying up and gagging the three Imperials that were still alive they put all five in the same compartments that they had hidden in. Leia put her hair into a quick Imperial style ponytail and slipped her new cap onto her head before walking down the ramp to see if anyone was looking. Her back rigidly straight she put her gloved hands behind her back and peered around to see the troopers had their backs to the ship so she waved to Luke who was standing at the foot of the ramp to tell him it was save to leave the ship. The small party made their way across the landing bay to the open door opposite the ship heading the hanger bay control room where they could hopefully figure out there next move.

Obi-Wan was moving with them as quickly as he could across the landing bay. He could feel the cold presence of Vader on the station and was certain that Vader would sense him too, doubtless that Vader unlike him would have kept practicing his force powers. He decided when they had learned where the tractor beam generators were he would deal with them himself to lead Vader away from the group. The last thing the galaxy needed was either Luke or Leia falling into Vader's hands. But then as he rounded a corner he felt another familiar presence in the force…one that he had not felt in many years. Ahsoka Tano was here on the station and she was in great pain. He could feel her suffering through the force and although he felt a slight guilt in making this decision, he decided not to try and rescue her. Ahsoka if she was anything like she had been in the Clone Wars would be a hindrance in his plans to train Luke to stop Vader. The less Luke knew about Anakin the better.

With Luke as a distraction the group managed to trick the overseer into opening the door to the hanger bay control room so she, Han and Chewbacca could rush in with blasters blazing to clear the room as quickly as possible with Kenobi and the two droids close at their heels. Luke followed as quickly as he could arriving only moments later shutting the door behind him before taking his uncomfortable helmet off as did Han.

"You know with his howling and your blasting, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke said to Han annoyed at the gun hoe attitude the two smugglers had adopted. Han was dismissive of his criticism and told him.

"Bring it on, I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Leia frowned recalling a piece of data they had been given by their spies on the crew complement of the station.

"There are over six hundred thousand soldiers aboard this station not counting other crew members. What's the plan, you take the three hundred thousand on the right and Chewbacca takes the three hundred thousand on the left?" She said to him sarcastically. Chewbacca made a few growls that she could not recognise not being familiar with his language but Han's expression gave her a good idea of what he had said especially when he muttered back.

"Alright the plan needs a rethink." They were interrupted when R2 started making noises and C-3PO told them.

"We've found a computer outlet sir." Obi-Wan told them without pausing.

"Plug in, you should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." And R2 feeling a sense of nostalgia as he worked with Obi-Wan again did exactly that. Images flashed by on the nearby monitor, C-3PO explained.

"He has found the source of the power beam holding the ship here. He'll try to make the exact location appear on the monitor. It is linked to several generators spread across the station. A loss of power at any one of these generators would allow the ship to leave." He said with the monitor showing the locations of the different generators some of which were not too far from their present location. Obi-Wan already sure his decision turned to the rest of their small group and told them grimly.

"I don't think any of you can help me. It is best that I do this alone." He turned towards the door and Han was only too happy to see him go commenting.

"Good I got more than I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke still dressed as a Stormtrooper from the neck down went to join Obi-Wan and said with some anxiety over being left behind by the only person in the group that he had known for longer than two days.

"Wait I want to go with you." Obi-Wan saw his concern and the reason behind it. Even though he was against attachments he was somewhat touched at Luke's concern for his wellbeing but he knew that this was the best way so he told the former farm boy gently.

"No Luke stay here with Leia and the droids. Those plans must get off this station or other systems will suffer the same fate as Jabiim. Your destiny lies along a different path to mine. Remember the force will be with you, always." He said with a smile and opened the door and left closing it quickly behind him leaving Luke in the company of the others. Chewbacca made some growls that Han seemed to agree with.

"You said it Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" He asked sarcastically seeing the old man as an old fashioned relic of another time. Luke however became quickly defensive at the criticism of his mentor and rounded on Han.

"Ben is a great man." He walked right up to Han who said back with his trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah great at getting us into trouble."

"Who do you think-" Whatever Luke was about to say was cut off by a door to a cupboard opening and everyone turned to face it with blasters drawn, only to see a very rough looking astromech wheel itself out of the cupboard. It saw them making some concerned noises in binary until he saw R2, C-3PO and Leia and started making very excited sounds tinged with relief.

"Oh what are you doing here?" C-3PO asked exasperated at the sight of the troublesome droid from that group of brigands that he and R2 had encountered some years ago. Leia however went over to the small droid in question and asked.

"You're Hera's droid aren't you?" She asked having seen the droid in passing when she had met the unit Kanan commanded. Chopper nodded excitedly and proceeded to explain what had happened causing Leia's face to frown with concern.

"Captured. Are they still here on the station?" She asked and Chopper nodded affirmative making a sound that sounded like a cross between sadness and guilt. She put her hand on Chopper's dome and told him reassuringly.

"Don't worry we'll rescue them. R2 find where the crew of the _Ghost_ are being held." She got up and walked over to the array of consoles where R2 was working. Out of the nearby window she could see the other side of the landing bay where the _Falcon_ was being held. The _Ghost_ Hera's ship was clearly visible and she could almost have kicked herself for not noticing it earlier.

"Detention Block AA-23." C-3PO said.

"Rescue them yourself." Han said sitting down while Leia counted to fifty in her head to try and keep her temper from boiling over at the man's attitude. Luke however was all for rescuing whoever these people were and asked.

"Who are they?" Leia glad someone sounded willing to help her said.

"A special rebel unit led by Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus the first apprentice of my master. They are one of the best units we have and I am not leaving here without them." She told him and he looked suitably interested then Leia remembered something that was sure to get him to come and help her. "One of their members is Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi and I believe she knew your father during the Clone Wars." Luke instantly grabbed his blaster and helmet but as usual C-3PO made an unwanted interruption.

"They are scheduled to be executed all except Miss Tano." C-3PO said and Leia frowned in concern and went over to Han knowing that this would go a lot easier if he would help. She had a plan in mind but she would need their assistance. She could see with her force sense that Han was torn, despite his outward mercenary attitude she could feel his better more honourable nature struggle to make itself known so she decided to appeal to his mercenary side instead to cut the struggle short.

"Five thousand extra credits on top of your fee for getting us here…if you help rescue them." She told the smuggler. His surprise was evident but he looked over to her not quite believing it although his resolve over not going was weakening.

"I'd better get it." He insisted and Leia gritted her teeth wondering what made this man irritate her so much. She told him.

"You will. Now I know he will hate this but your Wookiee friend will need to put these on." She said holding up a set of binders.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another area of the Death Star, Darth Vader stepped onto a platform and kneeled as the enlarged hologram of the Emperor appeared before him.

"You have something to report Lord Vader?" The Emperor asked annoyed that Vader had interrupted his precious time.

"Yes my master, I believe that Tarkin is plotting to betray you." Vader told him with his head bowed. His hatred of the man was growing daily which actually made Palpatine smile at the darkness in him.

"Really Lord Vader, I presume you have proof." Palpatine said with a slow drawl. He too had long suspected Tarkin of such a thing but so far the man had been useful enough that it could be overlooked and his ambition had served Palpatine well. If this had changed however then it was time to make an example of the Grand Moff to the rest of the Empire about what happens when ambition goes too far.

"The most obvious of which is that he felt able to use the Death Star without consulting you first my master. This weapon is yours yet he treats it as his own. Tarkin's actions have cost us the last holding the Empire had in the Outer Rim and he has assigned officers loyal to him into key positions here on the station whereas officers loyal to you and you alone have been either demoted or reassigned off the station. Only High General Tagge remains of your own choices for the command council of this station."

"Hmm." Palpatine said pondering he had of course been aware of these things but the fact that Tarkin had used the Death Star without consulting him first was troubling. The ruler of most of the galaxy thought for a moment before telling Vader. "Warn Tarkin that I am displeased with his actions and forbid the use of the Death Star again without my direct order. If he ignores that order my friend then you may kill him." The hologram then vanished as Palpatine terminated it on his end.

"As you wish my master." Vader said not raising his head although smiling that finally he would manage to be rid of the annoying Grand Moff. He would not hesitate to use the Death Star again, it was the only way a man like him would ever really win anything. However it would be irresponsible of him to tell Tarkin the contents of his private communication with the Emperor he smirked to himself so all he had to do was wait and let the old fool seal his own fate.

Then just as he got up to leave he felt a familiar tremor in the force, one that he had not felt in nineteen years since that dreadful day on Mustafar. The memory of that day brought a cloud of grief with it as he thought about his lost wife Padme. He had loved her with all his soul and although he had never had the chance to meet the child that she was carrying he mourned the loss of their child too. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would they have been like him or taken after their mother? These questions haunted his dreams more than he would ever admit. Everything he had loved died that day and with it Anakin Skywalker. Now there was only Darth Vader, the burnt shell of a man filled with only anger and hatred however much he wished it had been different. But he pulled himself out of the recollection of his former life, banishing the image of his wife back into the depth of his mind filling himself with anger as he remembered who made that specific tremor in the force. Obi-Wan Kenobi was here and he would not leave this station alive, Vader vowed to himself with a gleeful hate at the chance to finally avenge himself on the man that had maimed him and left him in this horrid suit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere on the Death Star; Leia, Luke and Han all in their disguises led a handcuffed Chewbacca through the corridors on their way to detention block where the Rebels were being held. Getting into the lift they all got more nervous despite themselves checking their weapons just in case. All too soon they arrived at the cell block where they faced two Stormtroopers and an officer who looked at them and their 'prisoner' with confusion. The officer asked them looking in particular at Chewbacca.

"Where are you taking this thing?" Luke answered before Leia could say anything.

"Prisoner transfer from Cell block AA-38." The officer was immediately suspicious and said.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." Seeing the situation was going to go downhill very quickly Leia reached out with the force and intoned calmly.

"You don't need to check it, we are authorised." The officer instantly stopped and the troopers froze as they went to take Chewbacca, Leia's three companions all turned to stare at her in surprise as the three Imperials all answered at the same time in the same tone of voice like droids.

"We don't need to check it, you are authorised." Luke was looking at Leia with awe while she added her next command.

"You will leave your key cards, weapons and communicators on the desk and lock yourselves in the vacant cells. Then you will go to sleep." She said pressing her will against theirs. A normal Jedi was only really able to do this to one person at a time but Leia thankfully was stronger in the force than most so she could do more than even most Jedi masters in this area when he was taught right. The three obeyed her command and left their key cards, weapons and communicators on the desk in the centre of the room before walking to the three nearest vacant cells and stepping inside and Leia quickly locked the cells before they broke free of her control. She went over to the desk and called up the 'guest list' and quickly fixed the cell numbers in her mind. She went to run down the corridor before turning to the other three and told them. "If anyone calls buy us time."

She ran down the narrow corridor and found the cell where most of them were being kept although why they felt the need to separate Ahsoka from the rest she did not know. She used one of the guard's key cards to open the door and walked in to see the five rebels suspended in energy cages. They looked up when she entered expecting to see the Inquisitor again only to be surprised when the exiled princess of Alderaan and Jedi apprentice rush in.

"Honestly you lot, you were supposed to be rescuing me not the other way around." Leia said as she used the nearby console to shut off the force cage and release them. They all dropped to the floor and stumbled briefly till they found their feet again.

"Not our best moment I grant you." Hera said as she massaged her wrists given how tightly the cage held them. "We need to find Ahsoka and Chopper and get out of here."

"Already found Chopper or rather he found me." Leia said with a reassuring smile. "And Ahsoka is just down the corridor."

"Good." Kanan said feeling better now that his connection to the force was no longer being suppressed. So Leia and the freed rebels ran down the corridor to the cell holding Ahsoka and when they opened the door they were all horror struck at the sight in front of them.

"Oh by the force." Hera said in a horrified whisper.

Ahsoka was in a force cage like they had been but unlike them who ever had been questioning her had shown not restraint at all. The Togrutan was barely conscious with burn marks and a number of cuts of different depths all over her slim body. One had been carved over her right eye although the eye itself was thankfully untouched. There were also a large number of bruises over her body including one around her left eye.

"Ahsoka." Ezra said coming forward only for Ahsoka to try and raise her head but her strength failed her and she slumped back with only her restraints holding her up. Sabine deactivated the force cage and Zeb caught her as she fell.

"She needs a medical centre." Hera said worried. Who knows what other injuries Ahsoka might have sustained on top of the ones on the surface.

"First we need to get off the station." Kanan said so they all ran back down the corridor to the room where Han appeared to be trying to convince an officer over the intercom that they had a reactor leak. Giving in to frustration Han shot the console to end the conversation and Luke seeing they had little time opened the locker where the prisoners' possessions were kept. Quickly retrieving their gear while Zeb passed the still weak Ahsoka to Hera to get his honour staff they all piled in to the middle and left elevator as already the right was moving with the squad meant to investigate what was going on. It was tight in the small lift cars but unfortunately while Han in the middle lift hit one destination setting, Kanan in the left hit another.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What? Where are the others?" Luke said as he exited the elevator with Hera who was now supporting Ahsoka as best she could, Ezra, Leia and Kanan.

"Not far." Kanan said feeling the others with the force taking Ahsoka's other arm to help the struggling Hera he said. "Let's go." So they started off down the corridor only to stop when the Grand Inquisitor appeared in their path.

"Well what a surprise." The servant of the Empire said and drew his lightsaber igniting one red blade. Kanan stepped forward letting Ezra take over helping Hera and told them others with grim determination.

"Get out of here, I'll handle this." Leia and Ezra wanted to help but nodded and they quickly started making their way down the other way. Kanan drew his own lightsaber and ignited its blue blade before giving his opponent the formal salute which the Inquisitor returned before both men rushed forward and their blades met with a flash of sparks.

Kanan started using his usual form five to press the attack and the Inquisitor started to give ground as Kanan forced him up the corridor. Then the Inquisitor ignited the other side of his lightsaber and started counter attacking with a barrage of form seven Juyo style attacks causing Kanan to have to switch to Form three to shield himself from the frenzy. To break the Inquisitor's momentum Kanan managed to get him in a blade lock before force pushing him away down a corridor before throwing his lightsaber at the controls and closing the blast door to stop the man pursuing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they came down the corridor the others were greeted by a squad of Stormtroopers who despite being surprised did not wait before firing causing the rebels to duck to the side. Not wasting anytime Leia stepped forward and ignited her purple lightsaber and charged forward deflecting their blaster fire back at them. Seeing they were outmatched the troopers fled and Leia gave chase, Luke with his blaster in hand ran after her leaving Hera and Ezra supporting the unconscious Ahsoka in the middle of the corridor.

"Guess we're on our own then." Ezra said Hera smiled telling him.

"Come on let's get out of here before any more soldiers turn up."

Nodding in agreement they made their way down the corridor which was thankfully deserted. Then as they came across a cantina with the name 'Hard Heart' and were horrified to hear a squad of troopers coming from the opposite direction. Looking from left to right for an escape they were saved when a voice called out.

"Quickly in here." The accent was pure Ryloth and sure enough in the nearly deserted cantina there was a blue skinned Twi'lek beckoning them inside. With no other choice the rebels ducked inside and were ushered by the other Twi'lek into the storage room at the back where they came face to face with a number of surprised people. Aside from the blue Twi'lek that had ushered them in here there was a very tall human man easily a foot taller than Ezra at least, another human male a few years older than Ezra wearing the uniform of an Imperial Military doctor, a male Zelosian wearing a worn spacer suit, a Mirialan female wearing a civilian suit and two more human males dressed in the uniforms of a Tie fighter pilot and a navy trooper respectively.

"Those are some of the prisoners I was telling you about." The male in the medical uniform said before seeing Ahsoka was injured and instinctively moved forward with his medical kit in hand. Ezra and Hera drew back which made him stop and smile reassuringly and tell them. "I'm a doctor, I have a duty of care. My name is Doctor Kornell Divini. Your friend needs help, so please?" He asked and reluctantly the two rebels put Ahsoka down so she could lie on the floor and Divini went to work applying bacta patches to the worst areas while he checked her over for any sign of life threatening injuries. Hera looked at the strange group and despite the fact that some of them wore the uniform of the Empire's military felt she could trust them so she said.

"Thank you, my name is Hera this is Ezra and Ahsoka. Yours?" She asked and her fellow Twi'lek smiled back and answered.

"I'm Memah Roothes the owner of this cantina. This is my bouncer Rodo, he's ragithian so don't get on his bad side." She said indicating the very tall human looking male at her side who nodded with a smile. "This is Teela Kaarz, Celot Ratua, Villian Dance and Nova Stihl." She said indicating the Mirialan, the worn looking spacer, the tie fighter pilot and finally the navy trooper who looked at Ezra curiously. Nova then spoke up.

"I felt you, how can I do that?" It had been a feeling growing stronger since the destruction of Jabiim which had caused him pain but also filled his ears with the screaming of millions of people like he had shared their final moments with them. Ezra and the others looked confused at what Nova was saying but Ezra reached out with the force and felt it echo back from Nova and a little from Celot too so he told him.

"You have the force in you like me and all other Jedi do. It's a field made by all life in the galaxy. When you are strong with it like me you can feel those around you. That's why you could sense me and those people killed on Jabiim." He told Nova who looked a little scared as he knew what happened in the Empire to those who had the force having seen fellow cadets at the academy killed or simply vanish for showing even a trace of it.

"We need to escape will you help us?" Hera asked trying to move the conversation on knowing they were short on time. Memah who it seems was the leader of the group turned to the others who nodded before turning back to Hera and asked.

"Will you take us with you? Most of us want to join the Alliance anyway." After what had happened to Jabiim the group had come together in their disgust and horror over the massacre.

"Of course." Hera smiled, not only had she found help when they really needed it but seven potential recruits to the Alliance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obi-Wan was himself making his way back to the ship after completing his mission. He knew Vader was near, the sheer power of the dark side he emitted was as good as any tracker beacon. He knew that it was time for him to join with the force. His power on this plane was almost depleted and if he could get Luke and hopefully Leia were to view Vader 'killing' him, it would ensure that neither would ever reach out to him and allow him to guide Luke as a force ghost. He turned a corner and there right where he had expected him to be was Vader.

The differences to how they had both been during their last meeting and how they were now were startling. He had been in his late thirties and in his prime with his skill in the force and his lightsaber at the best they had ever been. Vader as Obi-Wan refused to think of him as Anakin had been a young man in his mid-twenties in the peak of health and a virtual powerhouse with the force although it was often raw rather than focused. Now Obi-Wan was an old man whose strength was a shadow of what it had once been, Vader was in his early forties and with his robotic limbs and deep immersion in the dark side was a raging engine of destruction. Vader already with his red lightsaber ignited just stood there in the centre of the corridor. Obi-Wan ignited his own blue lightsaber and two former friends made their way forward to meet in the middle of the long hallway.

"I been waiting for you Obi-Wan, we meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner now I am the master." Vader said relishing this moment to face his old master again. The last time he had seen him, Obi-Wan had cut off three of his limbs and left him burning alive on the banks of a river of lava. The pain had been nearly unbearable and had left him in this horrible suit. Obi-Wan ready for this moment held his saber firmly and replied.

"Only a master of evil Darth." Vader then began their final duel with a strike to Kenobi's right which the old man parried and then drawing on his old skills one last time prepared to block Vader's next attack.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the Rebels tried to get to their ships to escape the Death Star and the two old friends duelled, the Star Destroyer _Steel Talon_ was leaving the Death Star. In his cabin High General Tagge sat at his desk with a bottle of Corellian whisky and a shot glass as he downed a shot of the alcohol to calm his nerves.

He had used the excuse of taking some unused leave to escape the Death Star and commandeered the _Steel Talon_ to get him home where he could reflect on recent events which were rapidly spinning around his mind with an unsettling force. He had been born into privilege, never wanted for anything as a boy and when he had joined the ranks of the Imperial Army he had not only discovered a talent for command but an even rarer ability in the Empire, the ability to care about his men and fight with honour, never acting as a brute and avoiding massacres although sometimes he had been forced to watch and carry them out, something that made him sick to his stomach. This had at times put him at odds with his less than honourable superiors and peers who often found this the only way to win and were only too keen to make an 'example' something that he himself hated doing. But thanks to his talent as a commander and his own ability to play politics he had managed to rise to the rank of high general without cheating like Motti, something that in the Empire was very rare. He had gained his rank by fighting on the front lines against the Alliance and gained a begrudging respect for them.

But when he had found himself attached to the Death Star project against his own will he had become…unsettled. As a military man he saw the project as a colossal waste of resources that would be far better spent elsewhere and the sort of people he had found himself surrounded by like Tarkin and Motti had only made the situation worst leaving him to spend much of his time with the lower ranks who he could stand far better earning their respect by mixing with them. But all this time he had always believed that despite the power of the Death Star it would never have to be used, surely the sight of the station alone would be enough to scare most into submission and never would an actual planet have to be destroyed especially an inhabited one.

Then Tarkin had destroyed Jabiim, a planet of over a hundred million civilians not counting thousands of Imperial soldiers who had been fighting against the Rebel insurgents. So many deaths it was almost impossible to conceive of. He had not even had the chance to evacuate their own men. It had been the last link in a series of events that had caused him to have an epiphany.

The Empire had always been a harsh place but he had always believed that it was a necessary evil to bring peace and justice to a galaxy of chaos and lawlessness. He had convinced himself that although some good apples were sacrificed it was needed to get rid of the bad ones. But whatever intentions the Empire had been founded on, it had lost its way badly. Corruption had spread throughout the ranks with people only too happy to use the harshest methods to line their own pockets and gain glory for themselves that they had not earned. Mass killings happening sometimes daily because it was easier than tackling the root of the problem that caused the situation in the first place.

He remembered when he had been a young captain, he had been sent into a village on some planet that he no longer remembered the name of in the outer rim and found the population suffering from lack of water. He had gotten his engineers to repair their water management system and quickly become a hero to the town's people that were only too happy to help him discover the location of the rebel cell he had been tracking. One of the children had come up and hugged him as his actions had saved the lives of her entire family, he could never forget her face. She could only be six years of age at the oldest and as thin as a rake but with dimples and dirty blonde hair and luminous grey eyes. He had then left to track down the rebel cell and destroyed them in a quick skirmish in the desert. But when he had returned to the village he discovered that to his horror his commanding officer had ordered the settlement bombed into oblivion rather than station troops there. The experience had left him shaken and when he had demanded a reason for doing it the General had merely smirked and told him that the fate of a few villagers was not his concern, only ensuring that there was no resistance against the Empire. And protecting his own reputation for keeping insurgents down of course although he had added the last bit casually.

He had been so stunned that he had been unable to speak and the General had taken his silence as him agreeing with his decision and promoted him before sending him off world. Over time he had forced the situation to the back of his mind and carried on thinking that there was nothing he could do about it despite how many times he had woken in the night with that girl's face in his nightmares. But now Tarkin's own ego and lust for power had been shaped into physical reality in the form of the Death Star capable of wiping away whole worlds of innocent people and forced him to realise that he did have to do something.

He was no rebel and despite everything he still believed that the Empire could become a force for good in the galaxy. But only if better people stood up and forced change for the better, he knew that he was not alone. There were other honourable men in the Empire that agreed or would agree with his ideals, men that he would have to seek out. If men like him stood up and tried maybe a difference could be made and honour might start to return to the Empire. It would have to be carefully done as the corrupt people in power would come down with the heavy fist if they perceived a threat to their way of life but he would make a difference he swore to himself as he took another shot of whisky.

He would make a difference.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the corridors not far from the _Millennium Falcon_ Han, Chewbacca, Zeb and Sabine were all taking a moment to catch their breath after chasing and being chased by Stormtroopers through the seemingly endless corridors of the Death Star. Finally after running around for what seemed like hours they had managed to find their way back to the hanger deck where the Falcon and the other ship the ' _Ghost_ ' where docked. Seeing there were Stormtroopers all over the bay Han said exasperated.

"Can't we just leave this party?" He saw Luke and Leia run up from behind them followed by Kanan. "Where have you been?" Han asked annoyed at being separated.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia said then Luke asked.

"Is the ship okay?" Han nodded while replying.

"It seems okay if we can just get too it." But there were nearly three dozen Stormtroopers in the bay more than he was comfortable at fighting and they still didn't know if the old man had managed to disable the tractor beam. Then they heard a noise coming from down the corridor ahead of them and saw Hera and Ezra accompanied by seven other people moving a medical capsule where Ahsoka lay sedated.

"What the hell?" Kanan said at the sight of all the strangers. Ezra and Hera told him when they arrived what was going on.

"These people want to defect to the Alliance. They agreed to help us in exchange for passage off the station." Hera told them, Han was not pleased at extra passengers and was about to say something when Ezra told him.

"We'll take them on the _Ghost_." Han stopped not seeing any point in continuing. But then something drew the attention of the Stormtroopers who ran to the other side of the hanger bay that was out of sight giving both their large group and C-3PO, R2 and Chopper who were hiding in the bay a direct route to their waiting ships.

"What?" Sabine asked confused as they saw the troopers run off. But none of them could miss this opportunity do they all started running into the open towards their ships. Just as he was about to board the _Falcon_ Luke looked across the bay and saw what had gotten the troopers so interested. In an open doorway there was Obi-Wan duelling with a tall dark armoured figure. The other Jedi in the group sensing the fight turned to look as Luke said.

"Ben."

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan could see Luke and Leia staring at him and Vader and more surprisingly two other Jedi one of which he remembered from his force signature as Celeb Dume the first apprentice of Depa Billaba who had actually given him the idea to reconfigure the beacon to warn any Jedi survivors of Order 66 to avoid the Temple. The younger man at his side he didn't recognise and presumed it was Celeb's padawan. Feeling their watching eyes and knowing their escape was certain Obi-Wan grinned at Vader before lifting his saber to his face in one final salute and letting himself be drawn deeper into the force than ever before as Vader delivered the killing blow.

To anyone watching all they saw was Vader swing his blade through Kenobi who suddenly vanished leaving his robes and lightsaber behind to fall to the floor with no sign of his body.

"NOO!" Luke screamed in horror as his friend was killed in front of him. Unfortunately it drew the attention of the Stormtroopers who immediately started shooting at the fleeing Rebels. Luke started shooting back as Leia tried to pull him into the Falcon yelling at him trying to get through to him.

"Luke it's too late."

"Blast the door kid." Han yelled as he saw Vader turn towards them and thankfully Luke whether by the will of the force or just accepting what Han said shot the door control triggering the blast doors sealing Vader from the hanger bay. Luke was about to carry on shooting at the Stormtroopers when he swore he heard Obi-Wan's voice speaking to him with a strange echo.

"Run Luke run." Heeding his old friend's warning Luke ran up the falcon's boarding ramp just as Han closed it. With that both Hera and Han got into their seats in the cockpits of their ships and started up. The two light freighters lifted off now free of the tractor beam and raced away from the station, followed by twelve sentry Tie fighters that had already been on patrol around the station.

After a dramatic fight between the two freighters and the Tie fighters the two ships jumped into hyperspace unaware they were being tracked by the Empire. Under the direction of Leia the Rebels and their new allies made their way to the nearest Alliance outpost…Yavin 4.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Star Wars_

 _A reviewer noted that the fight between Kanan and the Grand Inquisitor was rather short. Sorry about that but I had my reasons. I have never really written a lightsaber duel before so it is a bit trial and error. I hope to improve on that in this chapter._

 **Chapter 6 – Battle of Yavin**

The two light freighters emerged from hyperspace hours later near the gas giant Yavin. Moving quickly past the immense planet they came into view of its fourth moon in the distance. It was near entirely jungle and very warm as the ships landed at the main temple which served as an Alliance outpost.

Leia stepped out first now dressed in her Jedi robes again and saw a party of armed Alliance soldiers approached on a light assault speeder. It stopped close in front of them and its rear ramp lowered as the soldiers established a defensive perimeter. An older man then emerged from the rear of the speeder.

"General Dodonna." Leia cried in surprised relief. One of the most experienced and capable strategists in the Alliance, the man had been a decorated officer in the Old Republic during the Clone Wars before joining the Rebellion after the failed Jedi Purge.

"Princess. You're safe." The old man said warmly knowing the young woman very well due to his long-time friendship with her father Bail, it was a great relief to him that the young woman was alive. "After we heard about Jabiim we feared the worst."

"No time for regrets General." Leia said as the battle hardened leader emerged from her very tired mind. It had been a very long day and it was starting to tell. But she put all her remaining energy into moving forward, looking back solved little especially in the current situation since she was certain that the Empire had tracked them here. "I have the plans to the Death Star here. They must be analysed at once. And we must gather the Alliance Fleet, the Death Star is on its way here and we need to put a strike force together to take it out." Her tirade stopped when she saw the slightly downcast look on Dodonna's face. "General?" She asked wondering what was wrong. Dodonna grimaced before telling her.

"Princess the Alliance Fleet is spread across the entire Outer Rim repelling an Imperial push into the sectors we hold. There is no help, we are on our own."

"Well what do we have here?" Leia asked worried about the way he had said 'on our own'.

"Princess this is only a refuge and support base. It holds tired or disgraced pilots that have been deployed here for rest or are disqualified from the front until their period of disqualification is over. The fighters here are few and in badly need of repair. I am only here on an inspection tour. We have 22 T-65B X-wings and 8 old model Y-Wing bombers available perhaps."

"So we have thirty barely functional starfighters with tired or disgraced pilots…against the Death Star." Kanan said slowly as he came over from the _Ghost_ that was parked not far from them.

"Yes. I'll send out a call for assistance but I doubt that anyone can answer it in time." Dodonna said knowing that this coming battle would be the toughest of his entire career. The grim and worried faces of the people around him did not make him feel better.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Ahsoka had been transferred to the base infirmary and the seven defectors from the Death Star were debriefed by the base commander, Dodonna was having his people pour over the Death Star plans looking for a weakness. It took hours but finally one was found so while as mechanics rushed repairs on what fighters they had, the pilots available at the base were called into the briefing room. Han and Chewbacca despite clearing out most of the liquid credits the base had on hand were still sticking around and Han for reasons unknown even to himself decided to sit in on the briefing. Hera and the rest the _Ghost_ crew stood opposite him on the other side of the room. The thirty fighter pilots in their orange jumpsuits sat in the centre looking apprehensive about the challenge they were about to face, Luke had decided to sit with them while he sat in on the briefing. The Alliance given the shortage of pilots had agreed to let him fly for this mission. When General Dodonna arrived in the room putting a data disc in the reader to begin the briefing all the military personnel stood to attention before Dodonna told them.

"Stand at ease men." He paused for a moment until a computer model of the Death Star appeared on the screen next to him. "The station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the Starfleet." Dodonna said not wanting to waste any precious time with meaningless pleasantries. "Its defences are built around a direct large scale assault. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence." As the detailed schematic of the enemy station was shown on screen one of the pilots spoke up with a question that was on all of their minds.

"Pardon me for asking sir…but what use are snub fighters going to be against that?" Dodonna having anticipated their question already had an answer.

"Well the Empire does not consider a small one man fighter to be any threat or they would have a tighter defence. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia…has revealed a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy." He warned before continuing as everyone listened in rapt attention. "You're required to manoeuvre straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point." The screen showed the end of the trench. "The target area is only two metres wide."

That brought a lot of quiet murmurs from the men in the room and Hera looked on with her own doubts given how difficult she knew that shot would be at high speed and likely under enemy fire. Dodonna continued on regardless of the whispers of his men. Han looked around these men and thought that they must be either very stupid or very brave. It was hopelessly suicidal going up against that thing, anyone with any brains would be running. But despite his sense of self-preservation warning him urgently to go he still felt that tug from deep within his gut to stay and fight. There was something that attracted him, fighting against seemingly impossible odds with only the slimmest chance of victory.

"It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads straight to the reactor system. A precise hit will set off a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray shielded so you will have to use proton torpedoes." Dodonna said finishing the main part of the briefing as the screen behind him showed a simulation of the effect he was describing. One of the pilots in the crowd that was sitting next to Luke was very sceptical of the plan and spoke out.

"That's impossible even for a computer." But Luke who was feeling rather excited at having a go at the apparently impossible despite himself thought otherwise.

"It's not impossible. I used to bulls-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home, they're no bigger than two metres." Dodonna taking that as a positive endorsement despite the apprehensive looks on his men's faces finished the briefing.

"Then man your ships and may the force be with you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the hanger later on while Luke was trying to convince Han to stay, Kanan and Hera were standing in a quiet corner of the hanger bay speaking quietly so only they would hear.

"Take the others with you on the assault, if this goes wrong I want you run and just keep running." Kanan told her as he took a gentle hold of her arms. Hera looked up to him her green eyes full of emotion.

"You should coming with us, why stay here?" She asked him. Her normally solid emotional wall starting crack slightly. He smiled at her in that smug way that irritated her and made her go slightly weak at the knees at the same time although she would never admit the latter to anyone.

"I don't understand it any more than you, but I feel the force telling me…no commanding me to stay here. But we will see each other again." He reassured her. The force was vague on what was about to happen but he knew that whatever happened this was where he was meant to be, but that did not mean that he could not make sure that the rest of the crew was safe.

"We'd better." Hera warned playfully trying to cover her worry only for Kanan to pull her into his arms and kiss her gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the embrace as they took this brief moment to just be with each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the Death Star Lord Vader was approaching the Grand Inquisitor who looked in well disguised fear at his dark master. Vader sensed the fear he was creating in the other man and on any other day it would have given him a sense of satisfaction but his mood was dark despite the death of Kenobi. Ahsoka had escaped him and he had need of her. So he turned to his most loyal servant on the Death Star with this task.

"Go down to the moon's surface. I want you to retrieve Ahsoka Tano and bring her to me alive. She should still be weak from her interrogation. Do not fail me this time…Inquisitor." Vader said sternly reminding the man of his place in the food chain. The Inquisitor whether it was a blind devotion to orders or being too afraid of Vader did not even hesitate despite the fear of being blown to pieces by the Death Star if he had not managed to complete his mission and escape in time.

"At once my master."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just fifteen minutes after the briefing all the Alliance pilots were seated in their ships and taking off. Thirty starfighters with a light freighter the _Ghost_ accompanying them. All the members of the Alliance present were buzzing with anticipation and anxiety as the time to confront the Empire's most deadly weapon came near.

The small Alliance ships all too soon had made their way around the gas giant of Yavin to come face to face with the technological terror. On the _Ghost_ the crew took up their positions; Hera in the cockpit, Ezra and Sabine on the gun mounts while Chopper waited for the inevitable repairs he would have to make. All of them missed Kanan and Zeb who had decided to stay on the moon's surface. The tension they were feeling was only heightened at the mammoth task that lay ahead of them. In the command centre on Yavin 4 Leia, Dodonna, Kanan and Zeb stood around the tactical display as the alert warned them that the Death Star would be in firing range in fifteen minutes.

Back in space, Garven Dreis 'Red Leader' then spoke up over his comm channel from his X-wing's cockpit.

"All wings report in."

"Red 10 standing by." Theron Nett said from his cockpit.

"Red 7 standing by."

"Red 3 standing by." Biggs Darklighter Luke's best friend from childhood said.

"Red 6 standing by." Jek Porkins acknowledged.

"Red 9 standing by."

"Red 2 standing by." Wedge Antilles said.

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red 5 standing by." Luke said with a small whistle from R2 telling him that he was ready to which brought a small smile to Luke's face as the other pilots finished checking in to report that all 22 ships of Red Squadron were ready.

"Gold Squadron standing by." The leader of the eight Y-wing bombers said after his pilots had done their own checklist.

" _Ghost_ standing by." Hera said from her ship. With that done Garven gave the order.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." All the X-wings split their wings into the familiar x shape. Moments later the Alliance ships were buffeted by something as they got closer to the Death Star, Red Leader told them.

"We're passing through the magnetic field, hold tight. Switch your deflectors on double front." Now they were much closer the true size of the Death Star was very apparent and Wedge 'Red 2' remarked in awe.

"Look at the size of that thing." But Garven who was having similar thoughts himself but remained focused on his job said swiftly.

"Cut the chatter Red 2. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it boys." He told his pilots his hands tensing on the controls. The Gold Leader Jon 'Dutch' Vander then spoke to his counterpart.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader."

"I copy Gold Leader."

"We're starting for the target shaft now." Gold Leader said while Red Leader acknowledged.

"We're in position. Red Squadron and _Ghost_ will cut across the axis and try and draw their fire."

With that the X-wings and the _Ghost_ broke away from the bombers and rushed down towards the gun pitted surface of the Death Star. Immediately the defence guns started firing at them with green blasts up at them. However the speed of the attacking ships was too great and they soared past untouched by the heavy laser and turbolaser flack. Luke in a fit of naïve enthusiasm then decided to respond in kind.

"This is Red 5 I'm going in." And he started blasting the surface of the Death Star with his own four laser cannons. The orange lasers struck the surface raking over it as Luke flew over but his ill-thought-out attack nearly had fatal consequences as an explosion erupted from the surface and engulfed his fighter. Biggs looked on horrified and asked desperately as Luke's fighter emerged from the explosion.

"Luke are you alright?"

"I'm a little cooked but I'm okay." Luke said with some sweat on his brow from the close shave. But nevertheless the Alliance attack continued.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the command centre on Yavin 4 those on duty all watched nervously as the space battle unfolded. Kanan suddenly felt a disturbance in the force from nearby and left the room to investigate. Everyone was so focused on the battle they didn't even notice, he moved down the corridors passing several base personnel until he arrived in one of the main entrances of the temple which held the base. At his feet were several death soldiers all with burned slash wounds across their chests. Ahead of him at the end of the hall was one last soldier falling to the ground as the Grand Inquisitor impaled him in the stomach.

The Inquisitor who had once been a Jedi Temple Guard captured in the defence of the Temple or he had been told seemed to sense his presence and turned to face him. Letting the soldier fall to the floor the Pau'an fallen Jedi with his lightsaber still ignited didn't say a word before running straight at him.

With his own lightsaber in hand Kanan started running to meet him in the centre of the large hanger lighting his own saber in the process. When they finally met in the middle of the hanger, blue and red met with a blinding flash of sparks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While a lightsaber duel started in the hanger of their base, the Alliance starfighters were facing new problems of their own. First Red 6 had been destroyed when a fault had developed in his fighter and then seeing that their turbolaser cannons were useless against the fast moving fighters the Imperials had dispatched a large flight of Tie fighters to intercept them.

"Watch it. You've got one on your tail." Red Leader warned Red 7 who didn't have a chance when the enemy fighter got a kill shot and blasted him out of the sky. All around them the Rebel fighters engaged in fierce dogfighting with the enemy ships. Luke then saw that Biggs was in trouble as one of the Tie fighters got on his tail.

"You've picked one up! Watch it." He warned his old friend who looked everywhere he could in vain.

"I can't see it." Biggs said looking around frantically while dodging as best he could to avoid giving the enemy a clean shot. Finally he managed to see it but despite every manoeuvre he tried he could not get away. "He's on me tight. I can't shake him!"

Luke seeing his friend was in dire need of help said. "I'll be right there." And moved his own fighter behind the enemy who was so focused on Biggs he failed to see Luke coming until Luke shot him down.

The chaotic dogfight continued as the rebel and Imperial pilots fought for supremacy and soon it was Luke's turn to be in trouble. Red Leader warned him that he had picked up an enemy fighter and only his great reflexes saved him from being shot to pieces as it fired only getting a glancing blow.

"I'm hit but not bad. R2 see what you can do with it." He told his Astromech as he saw a stabiliser had been hit adding. "Hang on back there."

Despite the near miss nothing Luke tried seemed to shake the enemy off his tail. Red Leader now not able to see Luke asked.

"Red Four can you see Red 5?" The other pilot responded.

"The heavy fire is on him."

Luke meanwhile was becoming desperate as the enemy fighter clung like a limpet to him.

"I can't shake him!" Luke said really worried that his first taste of action might well be his last as the fighter loomed behind him. Then as if answering Luke's silent prayers a voice came over the comm channel.

"I'm on him Luke. Hold on!" Wedge Antilles 'Red 2' said as he came directly at them. Once he had a clear shot Wedge came head on at the Tie fighter and blasted it away. Luke breathed a quick sigh of relief and said with gratitude.

"Thanks Wedge."

In the _Ghost_ not far away Hera was coaxing the light freighter in manoeuvres that were daring for fighter pilots never mind freighter captains. Ezra and Sabine were starting to feel sick as they manned the gunnery controls from all the rapid movement. Chopper was using his clamps to try and stay on the floor instead of being thrown about. Despite all of this Ezra and Sabine kept shooting. Ezra had just shot down his third Tie fighter of the day and Sabine her fourth when Gold Leader spoke to the rest of them.

" _Ghost_ and Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We are starting our attack run."

"I copy Gold Leader. Move into position." Red Leader said as he shot down a Tie fighter.

As Gold Squadron made their attack run on the exhaust port Hera was forced to make a violent starboard turn to avoid colliding with a Tie fighter coming right at them. Her face strained as she pulled hard on the controls, the ship shaking as the Tie hit them with its fire only to get the same treatment as Ezra shot it down as they passed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the hanger bay on Yavin 4, the Inquisitor and Kanan locked blades in a frantic struggle. Kanan was forced to dodge to avoid a diagonal swipe from the Inquisitor's lightsaber. Kanan's lightsaber caught the attack as it past and responded with an underhanded swipe that forced the Inquisitor to pivot away. He was soon back with a barrage of light cuts and jabs as he switched to Form 2 forcing Kanan to adopt his usual Form 3 to counter, deflecting the attacks away from himself and side stepping where possible.

Once he had managed to secure more firm footing Kanan began to counterattack with heavy forceful strike of Form 5 which drove the Inquisitor to leap away with a force powered jump backwards rolling before switching to a single blade and leaping back with a Form 4 overhead swipe that Kanan just managed to avoid otherwise he would have lost his head. Using this brief moment the Inquisitor hit Kanan with a force push that sent the unprepared man flying and he only just managed to stop before colliding with a pillar. Kanan leapt back into the fight with a blaze of Form 5 heavy attacks that battered at the Inquisitor's defences. The Inquisitor rather than trying to defend against the strong blows that might break his defence back flipped away and before reigniting the other end of his double bladed lightsaber and activating its spinning function throwing it as a whirling and spinning blade of death at Kanan who batted it away before it returned to the Inquisitor's hand. Both men just took a moment to study each other.

"Is that all you've got?" Kanan asked as his hands tensed around the hilt of his lightsaber. His surprise at the sudden battle faded as the need to survive took over. His own feelings from the slight fear at the earlier near miss to his anger at the traitor in front of him grew strong inside of him.

The Inquisitor secretly pleased that this was a fight worthy of his time that he momentarily forgot his mission and gave Kanan a Form 2 salute which he gave a moment for the Jedi to return before leaping back into action with frenzy of Form 7 attacks focusing his passion and anger into the wild chaotic acrobatic strikes to give them additional strength in short but fierce bursts. His thrill of such a challenging fight made him soar even higher making his attacks all the more powerful.

Kanan quickly switched to Form 3 leaning heavily on the force to defend himself from the wild and unpredictable attack, his arms straining and sweating running down his face. As he barely blocked a side swipe he felt himself being blasted again by a force push forcing them apart. Kanan regained his footing only to have a split second respite before he was under attack again. Desperate to give himself a chance to chance his breath Kanan threw out a force push of his own which sent the unprepared Inquisitor flying. He landed a short way off on a speeder, breathing heavily from the energy draining assault he had just carried out. Form 7 was the most physically and indeed mentally demanding of all the lightsaber forms and he had not had to employ it so freely in some time so its impact on him was great but drawing on his rage he readied himself for the next attack.

Knowing that he only had moments before the next attack came Kanan centred himself drawing on his last reserves and recalling the most demanding lessons of his former master. She had drilled him in all seven forms of single blade lightsaber fighting as well as duel saber styles and the saberstaff along with unarmed combat that she herself had learned from her master Mace Windu a noted physical master. Realising that his opponent was too skilled to try and defeat with traditional forms of fighting Kanan marshalled his mental discipline focusing all his feelings into the moment channelling them to give him strength which eased the aching of his muscles and slowed the flow of sweat from his brow. The Inquisitor frowned at the change he felt come over Kanan who raised his lightsaber and leapt into the attack with short but vicious burst that forced the Inquisitor to try and respond with more Form 7 but it only seemed to increase his opponent's power.

Kanan was no longer trying to suppress his feelings. Instead he began to channel them himself achieving a new state of mind, drawing on them and letting them flow but only where he wanted them too while using the force to draw on his opponent's fury in a super conductive loop, feeding on it to make his own power grow. It was as if Kanan was coming at the Inquisitor from every angle, not giving him a moment to rest as what looked like a constant blue storm of energy attacked the Inquisitor who was forced back by the intense assault. Despite the aggression Kanan was showing and feeding on from the Inquisitor he was not falling to the dark side, merely allowing it to pass through him. The Inquisitor tried to use a force push to send him flying again but it seemed to have no effect and only made Kanan stronger and he was having devote so much energy to his own defence he could not find an opportunity to leap away.

Only to feel a searing pain in his gut and realised Kanan was now behind him. He froze as he felt pain and his vision began to quickly darken. He looked down and saw the blacked line at his waist, his saber dropped from his hand and his torso separated from his waist as he fell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In space however the battle was still raging and the bombers of Gold Squadron had never managed to get into range to fire their torpedoes before they were attacked by Darth Vader. With only five minutes to go before the station was in firing range Gold 5 flown by Davish 'Pops' Krail retreated under the protection of the _Ghost_ as Vader came after him only to be distracted for a moment by the death of the Inquisitor allowing Krail to escape and re-join the only other survivor of Gold Squadron, Gold 6 in the fighting above leaving the destruction of the Death Star in the hands of Red Squadron as neither Y-wings had working torpedo launchers. Red Leader was flying one of the only two X-wings that had proton torpedoes issued and Luke who was flying the second.

So over the comm General Dodonna gave them their orders.

"Red Leader this is Base One. Keep half your group separate for the next run."

"Copy that Base One." Red Leader said feeling the pressure mounting on him as it would be him that had to take the crucial shot. "Luke, take Red 2 and Red 3. Hold up here and wait up here for my signal to begin your run."

As Red Leader and his two wingmen Red 11 and Red 9 began descending into the trench Red Leader could feel the sweat on his brow as he told his pilots.

"This is it boys."

His nerves only increased when they saw the near curtain of turbolaser fire coming their way from towers all along the trench. As they increased their forward deflectors Red 9 said.

"We should be able to see it by now." Thinking that the exhaust port should be closer than this. Then the guns that had been firing at them suddenly stopped. Knowing what that meant Red Leader told his two wingmen.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters." The tension was easily heard in his voice as they sped along.

"There's too much interference." Red 9 said as he tried to pick them up on his scanners. So he asked Luke who was in a far better position than he was. "Red 5 can you see them from where you are?"

Luke looked around and at first he saw nothing seeing them only after he started talking.

"No sign of…Wait. Coming in at 3.5." Red 11 looked up and said. Three tie fighters one of them an advanced model moving in on them from behind.

Red Leader with his eyes nearly pressed right into the computer targeting screen in front of him sweated as the target came closer. Behind him Red 9 and then Red 11 bought him the time to get into range with their lives as Vader shot them down remorselessly and then turned to Red Leader only to be moments to late.

"It's away!" Red Leader cried out in victory as he fired his two torpedoes and pulled up quickly out of the trench. The immediate area around the exhaust port shook under the impact sending some to their knees. One of Gold Squadron's pilots cried out.

"It's a hit." But the depressed voice of Red Leader came over the comm as his scanners told him otherwise.

"Negative…negative, it didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface." He saw Vader's fighter baring down on him and resigned himself to fiery death when the _Ghost_ dived into view blasters firing and forced Vader to take evasive action away from Red Leader. So as Vader flew out of sight Red Leader told Luke as warning appeared on his panel.

"Luke I just lost my starboard engine, get set up for your attack run. We'll cover you."

"Copy that." Luke said as his voice nearly faltered over what he was being ordered to do and that the weight of the whole mission…possibly the whole galaxy now fell on him. He then told his two Wingmen. "Right we're going to hit it full throttle."

Biggs was unsure about it and asked.

"Luke are you sure you're going to be able pull out in time?"

"It will be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." He assured his long-time friend as his confidence as a pilot reinforced him as he, Wedge and Biggs dove into the trench and began their run.

Above them the _Ghost_ , Red 8 and Gold 5 & 6 were fighting desperately to try and hold the Tie fighters back to give Luke time. Even as Red Leader joined them the odds looked bleak as a second wave of Tie fighters approach outnumbering them over eight to one.

"Of hell." Hera said as she saw the waves of fighters coming in. Suddenly a group of ships dropped out of hyperspace near the station and Ezra asked.

"Who are they?" Suddenly the clear shape of the fighter carrier dropped in and a swarm of A-wings and B-wings flew at breakneck speed into the fray.

"Phoenix Leader this is Phoenix 2. Sorry it took so long we had to deal with Imperial cruisers near Ando Prime." The female A-wing pilot said and Hera could well have kissed her.

"Not to worry Phoenix 2 we're just glad you're here. Phoenix Squadron, Blade Squadron form up on me." She ordered the A-wing and B-wing squadrons as they came in to join the small number of surviving pilots from Yavin 4 and launch themselves into the fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darth Vader flying his special Tie fighter advanced was flying down the trench towards the third wing of attacking Rebels. The first two had been child's play for him to gun down with only the momentary distraction from the death of the Grand Inquisitor which he felt through the force and the intervention of that annoying freighter saving the surviving pilots. His earlier satisfaction at killing Kenobi was still something he could draw pleasure from a rare something in his life but also a sense of disappointment that he had been unable to draw out his former master's death more to make him feel all the pain and misery he had had to endure for nineteen years because he had left him to burn to death on the banks of that lava river rather than just showing him mercy and killing him outright.

He was shocked out of his trip down the painful memory lane by the power he felt emanating from the leading rebel fighter. It was enough to widen his eyes on the inside of his helmet with how bright it was, reminding him of his own as it had been in his youth. It was strong but untrained that much he could tell given how raw it felt but stronger than some Jedi masters he had sensed. He hated to waste so much potential but with strength like that the new force wielder could easily become a threat if the Jedi trained him or if his own master became aware and decided to replace him. So ignoring the two wingmen he lined up his shot and despite the determined efforts of both his wingmen and the pilot's own admitted impressive skill he finally managed to get the rebel ship in his crosshairs.

"I have you now!" Vader said in triumph as he went to press the trigger on his control stick only for his own wingman to be shot down by a laser blast that seemed to come from nowhere.

"What!" Vader exclaimed. Over the rebel's comm channel a cry of exhilaration was heard by everyone as the _Millennium Falcon_ roared into action. Han Solo from his cockpit grinned as he saw Vader's fighter sent flying by his own panicking wingman smashing into him with only the more robust construction of his advanced fighter saving his life as it spiralled out of control away from the station.

"You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home." The smuggler's voice said feeling Luke with a mixture of surprise, joy and relief that his new friend coming back. With his confidence surging he reached out to the force like the ghostly voice of Ben had told him and with the strange warmth filling him pressed the button on the fire controls. The two deadly proton torpedoes streamed away from his fighter and with no guidance from the computer at all suddenly ducked down the exhaust port.

With only moments to spare before the station fired, the _Falcon_ , the _Ghost_ and all the surviving Rebel fighters rushed away from the station. Then there was a massive flash of light behind them as the terrible gigantic battle station erupted into an even bigger fireball in space.

"Great shot kid that was one in a million." Han said to Luke sounding genuinely happy for his friend while Luke heard the voice of Obi-Wan in his head again.

" _Remember the force will be with you…always."_

"Hey Luke, you with us?" Biggs asked over the comm wondering about the silence from his friend especially after such an incredible victory.

"Yeah Biggs, just coming to terms with what we just achieved." Luke said as the full realisation of what had just happened hit him. All around him the pilots cheered as they returned to base.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sorry for the wait in getting this chapter out, an old hand injury has been playing up so I had to write slower._

 _Next chapter – The Aftermath of Yavin_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Star Wars_

 _Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story, your comments kept me going when I was flagging._

 _Thank you especially to regular reviewers Ander Arias, Just a Crazy Man, scottusa1 and davycrockett100_

 _On with the story._

 **Chapter 7 – Into Motion**

The pilots when they returned to base found themselves being lifted out of their cockpits and carried across the landing bay by the ecstatic base personnel who were almost deafeningly loud in their cheering. From his elevated position Luke could see Leia beaming at him from not far away and he beamed right back. To his right his could see Han lapping up the attention and Chewbacca roaring out in triumph at his side.

Not long after the base's personnel in full parade gear stood to attention as Leia wearing a magnificent white gown awarded Luke, Han, Chewbacca and all the other pilots involved in the battle medals for their heroism. Luke accepted his medal with a big smile on his face and stood in full view of the hall with all his new friends at his side as the base cheered and applauded. A few days ago the idea of being in front of so many people would have terrified him but after the battle they had just fought, it was a relief to just stand there and not be shot at.

Two days after the ceremony General Dodonna pulled him, Biggs and Wedge into his office for a private talk.

"Well done, you all showed truly exemplary service in that battle. I commend you all." The General told the young pilots smiling for ear to ear. "I'm putting together a special taskforce of elite pilots for operations in every theatre of the war code name Rogue Squadron. Given how well all three of you performed back there, I want the three of you to be part of it."

"We'd be honoured sir." Wedge said and Biggs and Luke nodded to signal their agreement. Then Leia came up to them still wearing her white gown came up to him and said looking very serious which dimmed Luke's good mood slightly.

"Luke, Master Billaba and the rest of the Jedi Council have arrived on the _Sanctuary_. They want to meet you." Leia told him and Luke felt a little overwhelmed.

"The Jedi Council wants to meet me?" Luke asked as Wedge and Biggs looked on awestruck at the idea.

"Yes." Leia said with a small smile. "To discuss your future training."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later a transport shuttle delivered Luke and Leia to the large Mon Calamari cruiser which held the leading Jedi masters of the Order. Leia walked at his side as he got more and more nervous until the pair all too soon arrived at the door to the council chamber.

"Just take a deep breath and stay calm." Leia told him with a comforting smile, Luke nodded and took a deep breath and feeling that he was as ready as he was ever going to be opened the door and stepped into the room.

Perhaps it was his naivety, lack of knowledge about the current Jedi order or just an overly fertile imagination but he had expected more somehow than the twelve people sitting in a near complete circle in the centre of a rather bare white walled room which had a two side doors at the back. However when his still developing force senses were brought to bear on the occupants of the room he quickly revised his opinion. All of them burned with powerful connections to the force that was nearly blinding when they were all together. Also as Luke walked slowly into the room he noticed how diverse a group they were. There a mix of species; six of them appeared human or so human like differences were easily missed but from his limited school lessons on Tatooine he recognised one Kel'Dor, a Togruta, two Twi'leks of different colours (one blue, the other purple), a Wookie taller than Chewbacca obvious even though he was sitting down with greying hair showing he was much older than the other Wookie and finally another master with scaly grey skin that he did not recognise.

Also the six humans were different too; the only human male had his long white hair tied back into a ponytail and wore rather than Jedi robes a sort of very dented and scarred green and brown coloured battle armour as if to match the scars on his face. Another was a woman in her late thirties that had her brown hair tied back in two pigtails. The woman sitting opposite her was wearing some silver armour outfit that like the older man's was at odds with the rest of the Jedi robes in the room, her black hair was tied back in a long ponytail.

The next woman was older by ten years with dark hair in a simple bob cut. Then another younger woman that had a bandage over her eyes indicating that she might be blind and her head was nearly completely covered by a hood leaving only her mouth and nose visible when combined with the bandage.

Finally the last was the one sitting at the centre; the eldest of the human women looking nearly regal in her simple Jedi robes with her perfect posture and firm gaze. She must have been in her early fifties but had the look of a woman nearly twenty years younger except for the expression in her eyes that showed her years clearly.

"Greeting young one." She said to Luke with modesty and nodded with a small smile at Leia. "I'm am Grand Master Depa Billaba." Depa then identified her companions turning to each of them in turn. "With me is head of the Jedi Shadows Master Celeste Morne." The silver armoured woman nodded.

"Head of the Jedi Researchers Master Woorwill" The Wookie gave a slight roar of acknowledgement.

"Head of the Jedi Aces Master Saras Lorne." The grey scaled Jedi master nodded.

"Head of the Jedi Guardians Master Rahm Kota." The old human man merely grinned which with his scars made him seem even scarier.

"Leader of the Jedi Strategists Master Serra Keto." The pigtailed woman nodded.

"The leading Jedi Seer, Master Idrina Seydeux." The hooded woman with a bandage over her eyes merely tilted her head.

"Keeper of Jedi Lore, Master Rachi Sitra." The purple skinned Twi'lek gave a slight wave.

"Chief of the Jedi Diplomats Master Plo Koon." The Kel'Dor nodded.

"Leading Jedi healer Master Bultar Swan." The human female with a bob cut nodded.

"Head Jedi Instructor Master Shaak Ti." The Togruta gave slight guarded smile.

"Leading Jedi Recruiters Master Aayla Secura." The blue skinned Twi'lek just stared at him with concern that Luke found unsettling. In the past the Jedi Council had been made up of twelve masters regardless of speciality but after she had taken over as Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Depa had changed the rules so that the leaders of different Jedi groups formed the council to bring more differing outlooks and ideas to the table during discussions.

"I understand you were the pilot that destroyed the Death Star and delivered the Empire it's most devastating defeat yet." Depa asked him her highly attuned senses regarding the young man before her whose connection to the force rivalled her own apprentice's although his surname was something of great concern. He nodded and she then added. "And Obi-Wan told you that Vader had betrayed and murdered your father Anakin Skywalker?" She asked and Luke nodded confirming what Leia had told her and Depa felt a headache starting as she regarded the situation Kenobi had left her in before she spoke to Luke again.

"I'm sorry young Skywalker but Obi-Wan has done you a great disservice." Luke looked puzzled at what she was talking about so she decided to get the worst of it over with as soon as possible. "Anakin Skywalker was not murdered by Darth Vader, he is Darth Vader."

That comment shocked Luke to the core, Leia too. Luke found himself unable to take it in, that the father he had idolised and the monster that he despised were in fact one in the same. Leia who despite her shock managed to speak asked as she put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder.

"How is this possible? Why would Master Kenobi lie like that?"

"I don't know my student but I intend to find out." Depa said with firm resolve. Whatever her old colleague had been hoping to achieve Depa was stopping it right in its tracks. She was resolved to end the secretive and isolationist approach that had made the Jedi such easy targets of the Sith before. Hiding the truth about Luke's father made no logical sense, it would come out eventually once Vader himself learnt of the boy, best get it over with as soon as possible so that Luke could learn to deal with it and not have to deal with an even greater pain at a later date. The boy in question seemed to come back from whatever mental place he had retreated too and speak up.

"So I guess you don't want to train me." Luke said as he tried to get his head around what he had just learnt however then the grand master said something that brought a glimmer of light and hope into a world that seemed so bleak at that specific moment in time.

"On the contrary Luke of course we want to train you." She said with a small smile that was mirrored on some of the faces of those around her but not all as Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti looked on with a slight frown. It had been a close vote but the majority had decided to give the boy a chance. As Luke looked up hopefully she added. "But only if you want too. This current incarnation of the Order has never taken a student that was unwilling. Do you want to? Think about this carefully Luke." Depa warned him, she had a flashback to another council meeting she had sat in on where a young boy had stood before the Jedi hoping to be trained but shook herself back to the present. Luke was not Anakin but his talents and good heart could make him a great and noble Jedi, something that was very difficult to find in this day and age.

Luke did think and was silent for several minutes as he thought carefully feeling their eyes on him.

"Yes. I do want to train." Luke said finally coming to a decision. "Whatever monster my father has become, I want to be a Jedi. I want to defend the people of the galaxy and liberate it from the Empire." He said with resolve and the masters present did not need the force to pick up on his sincerity but did feel the good nature of the young man in front of them and Depa nodded with a sad smile knowing that it would not be easy on the boy given all that his father had done. Others were bound to judge him, she resolved to speak to Leia to make sure that the young woman was there to help him.

"Good, you will become a valuable member of our order I'm certain." Depa told him and then gestured to the door off to the side of the room. "It was not easy to find you a new master at such short notice but through that door you will find your new master." A man she had chosen for his easy going manner that should put Luke at ease and help him find his confidence in himself and overcome his deeply rooted insecurities and doubts.

Luke felt shocked that they had been that sure of his decision but he was still muddled from all the conflicting feeling inside him, something that he would need a lot of time to process. So he nodded and quickly made his way to the side door and walked through to find a tall figure in Jedi robes standing next to a large viewport just looking out at the stars beyond.

"Quite a view isn't it?" The figure asked as he turned to face Luke. He was a tall dark skinned well-muscled human in his late thirties. His head was bald but he had a small well-trimmed beard around his mouth and a gleam of humour in his dark eyes.

"Yes master." Luke said not sure of how to address him. The man chuckled before telling him.

"Now none of that master business. My name is Jabel and you will call me that and I will call you Luke. I want us to be friends not just teacher and student." He said to his new student with a warm smile. "So Luke do you have any hobbies?" Jabel asked him.

"Not really, I like flying though." Luke said a bit taken aback by the question and Jabel's manner as he had been expecting a dour and stern old master. The man in question smiled sensing Luke's confusion.

"Good then I suggest you keep at it. I always encourage my students to have a hobby that they can use to let off steam and relax."

So he then gestured to a pair of chairs on the other side of the room and sat down so the two men could get to know each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now far away from the previous battle site on the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ Darth Vader sat in his special meditation chamber and fumed in frustration. Only one thing occupied his mind…the pilot that had destroyed the Death Star. A tremor in the force unsettled him when he reached out to it looking for answers that seemed to echo him in some way.

He would find him and find out why. That was a promise.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On another planet Vader's master, the Emperor sat on his throne contemplating recent events.

The destruction of the Death Star had been a massive setback in his plans for the galaxy and had given the rebels a huge propaganda victory in both its destruction of Jabiim and its own demise. He had raged and electrocuted the aide that had dared bring such news to him before finally calming enough to decide what to do.

The construction of the second Death Star would have to be accelerated although it would still be years before it was ready. What he really needed was a way to combat the rising power of the Jedi, already his domination of the force was slipping away from him so he thought back to a few months ago when he had visited a certain tomb on Korriban.

 _Flashback…Korriban_

 _As Palpatine with a lamb in his hand journeyed down into the depths of the planet that had been so important to Sith Lords for centuries he felt the power of the dark side so strongly here that it made him feel invincible bringing a sinister smile to his face. The darkness of the caverns that he was traversing did not frighten him as he arrived at the ancient stone arch that was the entrance to his destination, there was no sign of what lay beyond only blackness. His hand went to the large stone talisman he wore around his neck to make sure that it was still there before he stepped into the dark void._

 _Entering the chamber it was impossible given the lack of light to see its true size but the faint illumination from the lamp that the Emperor carried showed the lines of a throne made of stone._

" _Why have you come here little sith lord?" A voice asked from the direction of the throne. It shook with the tremble of great age but Palpatine secure in the knowledge that he was the one in a position of power here demanded._

" _How do I destroy the Jedi when all my plans thus far have failed?" The silence stretched out for a moment until a laugh met his ears._

" _You think that you can destroy the Jedi? So may Sith Lords across millennia have tried and failed to extinguish their light from the galaxy and yet you think you are certain to succeed." The voice mocked echoing around the chamber making Palpatine's fury rise._

" _You are to obey my will as long as I hold the key to your prison." He snarled at the unseen figure that he was speaking too holding out the talisman that he reached for around his neck. The owner of the other voice had been chained here with ancient Sith alchemy lost to time that kept him alive but chained forever in this chamber and submissive to the will of whoever held the talisman which would continue to hold him here until it was destroyed. "How can I destroy them?"_

" _You cannot." The voice said mocking him, the distain for the little Sith Lord in front of him as evident as a mountain on a flat plain. "But you can check their power…they are many that is why you cannot destroy them alone even with your apprentice at your side. You need knights of the dark side to defeat them."_

 _End flashback…_

Palpatine thought on the words the being said to have once been a seer in ancient times although no-one knew for sure. It was true that Vader was a very powerful weapon to use against the Jedi but he was just one man and could not be everywhere given how many Jedi there were now. So he looked to the foot of his throne where a dark armoured figure was kneeling. He was not Lord Vader, his armour was quite different resembling a dark beast moulded from metal. He was completely encased from head to foot and unlike Vader who was known for his frightening breathing sound this new warrior was chilling by his near complete silence just like a statue until the moment he would choose to strike or his master called for it. The dark warrior was known only as Ira Ren, swore to Palpatine's service and to carry out his will.

"Ira Ren, the death of the Grand Inquisitor has shown the need to create a more powerful group of force wielders to counter the Jedi. You will take the Inquisitors and some of my hand agents and turn them into a new organisation capable of destroying the Jedi. They will not be sith." He said firmly wanting to make that very clear. Only he had the right to wield the full power of the dark side. "And they shall take your surname as their own and hence forth be known as the Knights of Ren."

Ira Ren was silent for a moment before answering in a synthetic growl.

"It shall be done…my master." And got back to his feet before exiting the room to begin his task of turning the Jedi hunters into a more powerful force that could destroy the Jedi. Palpatine watched him go with a sinister grin when he began reaching into the force to see how this might affect the future and received a powerful vision that he had not been expecting.

He could not tell the time or the place but in front of a vast and grand throne lay the bodies of Jedi and rebels all as if bowing in death towards the throne. Surrounding were Stormtroopers and Imperials alongside figures dressed in a similar manner Ira Ren kneeling before the figure that was sitting on the throne as did many others. When he tried to see who it was sitting there he could only see a pair of slender looking feet in rough cloth boots but in the force was a burning presence that made even him sliver in anticipation.

When he returned to the present he was silent for a moment as he processed what he had seen. The sheer power of the force in the person that he was certain would not only destroy the Jedi but rule over the entire galaxy was more than he could ever have dreamed. He then remembered a project he had once conceived of some years ago but decided not to pursue due to it taking over a decade for even the slightest possibility of achieving any results and even then it had been doubtful that anything might come of it, however it had the potential to produce great results.

In the vault of his biological research division he had DNA of many force sensitives from Jedi medical samples looted from Jedi Temple after Order 66 and others that had been collected over the years by various sith. By crossing the samples in the laboratory to discover the optimum combination they could create a force wielder of incredible power that would be the heir he had always wanted, like he had once hoped Vader could have been. A Sith Lord that could dominate the galaxy and crush the Jedi once and for all. It might take over a decade before any real progress was made but for now there was time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days later Depa Billaba arrived on Dagobah where a small green figure watched from his small hut. His ears drooped as he felt the reason for her visit become clear. The female Jedi master sat down on a stump in front of him and with a stern gaze asked him.

"Tell me everything about Anakin Skywalker and his family."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _That is the story for now. I have thoughts on what to do next but I'm not sure about trying to write Empire Strikes Back or Return of the Jedi let alone the Force Awakens. If anyone has any ideas I would be glad to hear them._

 _Sage1988 out._


End file.
